Sleeping Beauty
by monkeykiddo1
Summary: You may think you know the story, and perhaps that was the original one. But you don't know this one. After all, it's not often when the damsel in distress is actually a prince instead of a princess. (inspired by spock-sickle on DeviantArt)
1. Prologue

_Once upon a time, in a far-off land there lived a fair king with his beautiful queen._ No, no, no, this doesn't seem right. Too cliché, too formal, defiantly not the kind of story they deserved. Let me try this again.

 _It began years ago. Back when the world was young, motives were clear, and love sprung_ —Nah, that's not quite right either. Too sappy. Who knew beginnings were so hard to get right?

Oh! Hello there. I wasn't aware there was some with me. Are you perhaps here to hear my story? Hehe, well….you might have to wait on that for a bit. You see, I haven't figured out the beginning yet and I owe it to them to get it right.

My name? Oh, right, sorry. My name is Embla, self-appointed scribe of the kingdom.

(Soft laughter) Who are they? You must be joking.

Wait, you really don't know? Forgive me; I wasn't aware you were a foreigner. Everyone in our kingdom knows, and tells the story of the sleeping beauty.

Hold on, you **do** know the story?

(Bursts into a fit of giggles) Oh gods, they really think that….. (still laughing)

I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But to think that the story had morphed so much—oh Father is going to have a fit when he hears about this.

Well, since you're here, I can tell you the story though…now that I think about it, ours might not be the only story out there. Perhaps there is another land somewhere with a young princess that fell into the same trap.

However, let me tell you the tale of my kingdom. Of two young princes, an evil sorcerer, and of a curse that nearly destroyed them both.


	2. An Unexpected Birth

King Stoick paced the large hall, worn leather boots echoing on the marble floors. A large hand covered his face as he released a shaky sigh. Through a closed door, he heard the soft cries of his wife and the hushed voices of her maids. "Too soon, early birth _."_

Stoick bit his lip and continued pacing, small droplets of blood dripping off his sword and two words circling over and over in his mind. _Why now?_

A calloused hand wrapped itself on his shoulder and a small plate with a turkey leg appeared before his face. "Eat Stoick."

He gently pulled himself out of the grasp, turning to face his friend. "I'm not hungry, Gobber."

Gobber placed a hand on his hip, his prosthetic waving the plate around. "I know your worried Stoick but you've been standing here for an hour." He motioned toward his clothes. "You haven't even got out of your battle clothes yet."

Stoick shook his head, eyes darting toward the door.

"I know your worried Stoick. Everyone is, but there's not much good in just pacing in front of a door." He patted his shoulder before removing the plate and placing it on a nearby bench. "For when you get hungry."

Stoick gripped his friend's good arm, giving it a gently squeeze. The two didn't say a word but Gobber understood what he meant. Once he left, Stoick sat himself down on the bench with a small huff. He closed his eyes as his hands unconsciously wrapped together, praying for a god, any god, to grant his wife and unborn child protection.

Minutes past as Stoick sat with the turkey growing colder and his wife's screams louder. His prayer become more fervent, more worried. Many times he stood up, looking towards the door, only to sit back down again. A piercing screech burst through the door, causing Stoick to over-turn the bench. He rushed through the door, one hand reaching for the handle when a gently, grainy hand placed itself over his.

A small man stood before him, hovering a few inches above the ground. Around his neck, a small pouch on a simple chain. The man handed him a letter just as Gobber hobbled around the corner. He huffed before speaking. "Sorry Stoick. But he just appeared in here somehow. Kept showing us a letter with your name on it."

"I can see that." Stoick unfolded the letter quickly as the man moved between him and the door.

Greetings King Stoick,

My name is Toothania. I'm sure you have many questions but I don't have time to explain in this letter. The man who presented you with this letter is my friend, Sandy. When we sensed your wife's distress, he volunteered to go before you. You see Sandy has the gift of healing and should be able to help your wife give birth to your child. All he awaits for is your permission.

May the gods bless you,

Toothania

The man, Sandy, waved his hand toward the door as a question mark formed over his head. Stoick nodded his permission, eyes wavering slightly. Sandy patted his hand before rushing through the door.

Gobber jerked his thumb toward the room. "What was that about?"

"He's going to help Valka. He's a healer."

"Well then that's good." Gobber reattached the plate to his arm and pulled on Stoick's arm. "Come on Stoick. Let's get you cleaned up."

He allowed himself to be pulled into a simply decorated guest room. Gobber left the room only long enough to find a purple and gold outfit. The two friends remained silent as he changed, the dry-bloody clothes dropping to the floor. A few of the servants not surrounding the queen entered with two small trays, littered with food as the last few drops of sun shone through the window.

Gobber traded his plate hand with his hook extension while Stoick poked at his food. He winced a bit once Gobber tapped his head and looked up. "You can scowl at it all you want but I don't think you can frighten food into submission."

He took his own tray and sat on the other side of the bed, his back leaning against his friend's. "Anyway, tell me about the battle."

Stoick rolled his eyes and sighed, but began to explain what had happened. A little while ago one of the knights, Alvin, started to push the boundaries of what he could get away with. Over-tax people, making up crimes, taking bribes, and when Stoick attempted to reprimand him, Alvin decided that the kingdom would be better if HE was king instead.

Never a man to let a challenge go unanswered Stoick prepared his men for battle. Alvin had turned a good amount of people over to his side with promises of land, gold, and power that he never intended to keep. All civilians had been moved to the castle keep and the only thing that kept King Stoick off the battlefield was his wife, Queen Valka.

Six and a half months into her pregnancy, Stoick remained by her side twenty-four/seven. Valka chuckled at his unease before encouraging him to go; her due date isn't anytime soon and she had both Gobber and Gothi with her if there was any complications. There were many fierce battles between to the leaders, but Alvin was considered everything but a good strategist. And a month and a half later, he had been banished across the seas, never to return.

But just as Stoick returned to his castle and home, the newest squire, Snotlout, raced into the ground with the worst news he could have expected. His queen was giving birth a month too soon and things weren't going well.

At the end of his tale, Stoick placed the half-eaten food away to let his face fall into his hands. "I shouldn't have left Gobber. If I had stayed"

"You would be in the exact situation you are in now. Honestly Stoick, you can't tell a child when it's going to be born." Gobber teared off the last meat from the cold turkey leg before tossing the bone on the tray. He turned and gripped Stoick's shoulder. "You have to trust Valka and those with her."

Both their heads jerked toward the door as it slowly creaked opened. Gothi walked in, leaning heavily on her staff. She gave the king a small smile before motioning him to follow her. Out in the hall, Sandy floated out the door with an exhausted expression. Once he spotted Stoick, Sandy gave two thumbs up with tiny fireworks exploding above him.

Inside the room, Valka hum quietly. She rocked a small, wrapped bundle in her arms on top of their bed, the hangings pulled aside for easy access. The child cried softly before his mother began singing.

 _Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

 _Back to the years,_

 _Of loo-li, lai-lay_

 _And I'll sing you to sleep_

 _And I'll sing you tomorrow_

 _Bless you with love, for the road that you go._

Stoick snuck over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. She lifted up her eyes with a small smile as she continued to sing.

 _May you sail fair; to the far fields of fortune,_

 _With diamonds and pearls;_

 _At your head and your feet,_

 _And may you need never_

 _To banish misfortune;_

 _May you find kindness in all that you meet._

 _May there always be angels to watch over you;_

 _To guide you each step of the way,_

 _To guard you and keep you_

 _Safe from all harm;_

 _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

She leaned into her husband's side, allowing him to peer at his new-born son. The boy giggled once he spotted his father, two tiny fists reaching towards him. Stoick reached back slowly and offered a finger to the boy. Both parents laughed as he promptly stuck the finger in his mouth.

Valka hummed in her throat, eyes closing. "I'm glad you made it back in time dear."

Stoick lightly kissed the top of her head. "If I could have, I wouldn't have left." He moved his free hand up around her shoulders to pull her closer. "What shall we name him?"

"I was thinking about Hiccup, after your great-grandfather."

Stoick gently pulled his wet finger away from his son. "Hiccup Haddock the Third, prince of Berk, welcome to the world."

He carefully took their son out of her hands before laying her down. "You should rest now."

His free hand brushed her bangs away from her forehead as she sighed in contentment. He looked back to his son, who yawned briefly. Stoick chuckled. "Getting sleepy there, are ya? How about I finish mummy's lullaby."

 _May you bring love and may you bring happiness;_

 _Be loved in return_

 _Till the end of your days;_

 _Now fall off to sleep,_

 _I'm not meaning to keep you,_

 _I'll just sit for a while, and sing_

 _Loo-li, lai-lay_

 _May there always be angels to watch over you;_

 _To guide you each step of the way,_

 _To guard you and keep you_

 _Safe from all harm;_

 _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

 _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_


	3. A Party of Magnificent

Flighty music danced through the large hall as people flickered around the room. Near the entrance door, clutching his father's red coat tight, a young, white-hair child scanned the room. A large hand thumped on top of his head. "Are you alright, my boy?"

The five-year old look up into his father's dark, blue eyes with a trembling smile. "I'm fine."

He gave a hearty, belly laugh as he patted his son's back, nearly throwing him to the ground. "That's my boy." Moving carefully, he wrapped his son's hand with his own. "Now, let's go great our hosts."

The two weaved their way through the crowd with people politely bowing as they passed by. They grew closer toward the thrones, elegant but simple, with a small, green crib arranged in front when a booming voice cried out. "NORTH!"

Another large man wrapped his arms around North, his purple cloak nearly enveloping the small child, and heartily slapped his back. North returned the hug with just as much enthusiasm. "It's been a long time old friend."

They separated but kept their strong grip on each other's forearms. "That it has." The large man turned to the child, now hiding behind his father. "And who is the wee lad?"

North chuckled again. "Stoick, may I present my son, Jack Frost, prince of the North." He gently pushed Jack around him to the front. "Jack, this is King Stoick. A longtime friend of mine."

"Hello." Jack gave a small wave as Stoick knelt down.

He raised a hand to ruffle the boy's hair. "It's a pleasure to meet you Jack Frost."

Jack laughed as he softly pushed against the hand. The two adults laughed before they returned to conversing with each other. He walked around Stoick, eyes glancing around as he jogged to the banquet table at the far wall. A few adults would smile at the small boy but Jack kept his distance. At the table, Jack stretched his pale hands up.

He grinned widely as he pulled down a small, meat sandwich which he took a giant bite out of. Turning around to stare at the crowd, Jack ate his food. A lot of people mingled near the center of the room, with a few moving around in circles. Jack wrinkled his sensitive nose at the harsh smells emanating from a few of the men near him. Their hands limped above their heads, waving around metal mugs that splashed out honey-like liquid every now and again.

Jack snuck closer to them. He scooped up some of the liquid with his finger before sticking it in his mouth. Almost immediately, he spat out the foul-tasting stuff. He tried to wipe it off his mouth but it lingered at the edge of his tongue.

Jack stuck out his tongue to scratch it off when a gentle voice rang above him. "I see you don't like mead."

He quickly turned around, tongue retracting back into his mouth, to find an older lady towering above him. The lady smile, her brown hair tied neatly into a braid, as she knelt down. She offered him a small glass of water. "You're not in trouble. My name is Valka."

"Jack." He took the cup as ice crystals painted themselves on the glass.

Valka laughed softly, one hand covering her mouth. "I see you have a wonderful gift there Jack."

Jack blinked a couple of times before smiling with her. "Um-hm. Father said that mother gave it to me before she left." His pale-blue eyes closed as he took a sip from the cold water. He missed the small shift in mood from Valka.

When he finished his drink, Jack returned the glass to Valka. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She placed it back on the table before turning back to Jack. "Would you like to meet my son?"

She laughed at Jack's excited nod. "Alright." Valka reached out her hand. "Take my hand and I'll take you to him."

He slipped his cool hands into her warm ones as she stood up. The two carefully weaved back through the crowd. Jack spotted his father near Stoick and waved at him. He thought he spotted him waving back but the crowd surrounded them too fast for him to be sure. They walked back to the thrones, this time heading over to the crib.

Valka carefully wrapped her hands on Jack's waist and lifted him up. "Jack, this is Hiccup."

Inside the crib laid a small baby, green eyes observing Jack. He gave a bubbly laugh as he reached up toward him. Jack laughed back and took one of the baby's hands. "Hi Hiccup."

Hiccup shook his arm, causing Jack's to move to, before pulling himself up into sitting position. Valka smiled at the two boys. "Oh, look at you Hiccup. Aren't you so clever pulling yourself up like that?"

Jack carefully flipped his hand around, so that the palm faced up, and slowly created a small snow storm to appear. Hiccup laughed as he clapped his hands.

"I see you're enjoying yourself Jack."

He turned his head to smile at his father. "Sure am."

"That's good." North reached one hand out to lightly scratch the top of Hiccup's head. "And aren't you a cute one."

Hiccup tried to grab his finger but ended up falling on his back. Tears built behind his eyes as he began to whimper. Valka softly smacked North's arm after she put Jack down. "Look at what you did."

He raised his hands, eyes going wide. "I didn't do anything."

Jack rolled his eyes as the two adults continued arguing before looking down at his feet. Cool winds gathered beneath him, lifting him up so he could lean over the crib wall. Hiccup still whimpered, slowly growing louder when Jack pointed his finger in the air. Small snowflakes started to dance in the air to fall on top of Hiccup's nose.

His tears still stained his cheeks but his eyes turned from tears to wonder as the flakes sprinkled around him. Hiccup giggled as he reached up in an attempt to grab one. Jack started laughing as well, moving the small storm directly about his head. Hiccup clapped his hands together, causing small white sparks to jump up into the snow.

Neither of them noticed their parents behind them, smiles spreading across their faces. Stoick snaked an arm around his wife's waist. "I see that they're getting along well."

They watched as Jack let go of the storm to create a single, large snowflake on an icy ribbon and tied it on the top of the crib. None of them noticed an unusual shadow detach itself from the wall behind the thrones and shifted out of the room.

Jack suddenly covered a yawn, the wind slowly lowering him back to the ground. Rubbing his eyes, Jack walked back to his father to softly grip his coat. North tenderly patted his back. "A little tired there Jack?"

"Um-hm." He felt his feet leave the ground as his father lifted him up.

North cradled him as Jack yawned again and curled up into a ball. He laughed as quietly as he could as Jack's blue suit began to rise and fall. He turned to Stoick. "Is there somewhere quiet that I can set him?"

Valka brushed back a few stray strands of white hair. "Here North, I'll take him."

North carefully passed his son over to her, guiding his head to fall limply against her shoulder. She rubbed her fingers through his hair as he stirred. "Hush, little one. I'm only taking you to bed."

She walked across the floor, staying at the edges of the crowd, and opened a small room near the hall. North smiled as he turned back to Stoick. "I think that the union will be good for him as well as for the kingdom, even if it may be a bit unusual."

"Agree, though I don't know how Hiccup's going to react to it."

An excited voice exploded behind them. "Well, if things go the way I saw them go before, which usually is the case anyway, I'm sure that Hiccup will be more than pleased with the union."

Both men jumped slightly and quickly turned around. Behind them, floating a few feet off the ground, flew a human-sized fairy wearing a multi-colored robe. Beside her hovered Sandy, who gave both kings a small wave. Stoick bowed. "Excuse me but"

North interrupted him. "Tooth! Sandy!" He wrapped them both in a giant hug. "Good to see you again my old friends."

The fairy, Toothania, gave an awkward pat on his back. "North, it's good to see you to but would you mind? You're crushing me."

"Opps, sorry about that." He released them quickly. Sandy gave a sigh of relief while grains of sands created a scolding finger. North scratched his head with a quiet chuckle. "I already said I was sorry Sandy."

"Did you already got into the eggnog already North? You know how that affects you."

"I've done no such thing. Besides, Stoick here didn't provide any."

Stoick rolled his eyes. "Because the last time I did, you somehow managed released a herd of reindeer into the great hall calling out 'Let the Christmas Games begin!'"

"They were freezing out there."

The group laughed at North's appalled expression before Toothania bowed toward Stoick. "Allow me to introduce myself properly. I'm Toothania, leader of the fairy folk though most people just call me Tooth." She motioned toward Sandy. "And of course you would remember Sandy, my friend and advisor."

Stoick clasped her hand, tears threatening to break. "Aye, I remember Sandy. To which you have my deepest gratitude."

"The honor was mine." Tooth removed her hand to fly over to where Hiccup was. She chuckled as he waved at her. A wave of her hand caused little fairy shadows to dance above him. "I sense he's going to be very important once he's grown."

"Important or not, it doesn't matter to me." Valka joined Tooth, pulling her son out of his crib. She held him close. "So long as he's happy, I am too."

Tooth smiled as she softly stroked his head. "They're really something, aren't they?" She hovered away slightly. "A little while later, I would like to present a few gifts to him, if I may?"

Valka bowed. "I would be honored."

Sandy shrugged his shoulders as the two kings turned to look at him. He joined Tooth over at the banquet table, who was enjoying the berry salad. Stoick turned to North, one hand motioning toward the pair. "Dare I ask?"

"Oh Tooth and I go way back. She actually took reign over my kingdom when…when I was unable too. Sandy there actually taught Jack a bit about magic too." North slapped a hand on Stoick's shoulder. "Any gift she'll give will be the best Hiccup will receive tonight."

"Well anything has got to be better than bucket of fish from Spitelout Jorgenson."

North burst out laughing. Stoick tried to remain straight-faced but lost the battle at the memory. Wiping away tears, North slapped his friends back. "Now how about we enjoy ourselves till Tooth presents her gift?"

Hours passed within the hall. The mass of bodies dwindled as the guards escorted those who can no longer tell the difference between friendly conversation and rowdy yelling. Valka wove through the crowd (silencing an angry retort, turning a scowling expression into a content one) as she introduce them to her sleeping child.

The two kings could be found in the middle of a large crowd, arms wrapped around each other's shoulder. In their hands waved two glasses, red wine splashing over the sides. Sandy hovered nearby in an attempt to keep North from singing.

Tooth flitted around the room, sometimes engaging in conversation but mostly observing. Those who could hear her laugh at her quiet admirings. "Oh look at those teeth, all white, straight, and perfect." She spotted Jack walk out of the room, awakened from the yells of the drunks, and quickly scooped him into a giant bear hug.

Somewhere in the corridors a small bell echoed. At the twelfth chime, Tooth returned to Hiccup's crib. A heavy silence hung in the air as people turned to watch. Her eyes dance above her smile as she looked up at Valka, her wand raised over the sleeping child.

"The first gift I give is the art of the craftsmen." Light showered from her wand, floating down in the shapes of hammers, pencils, and nails. "With practice you'll created both sturdy and elegant pieces."

Stoick beamed in his half-dazed state as the lights showered on his boy. His eyes glazed with unshed tears.

Jack snuck through the crowd as Tooth granted her second gift, an uneasy pit forming in his chest. "The second gift I present is the gift of observation."

Jack tugged on his father's arm while the second spark of lights showered down. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Nonsense Jack." North swayed slightly on his seat. "Ya just ate something funny, that's all."

He returned his attention to his drink while Jack looked back to Tooth. "From the smallest of that people can miss to the greatest fault of a plan, you will see."

Out of the corners of his eyes, Jack noticed a black shadow work its way around the room. He tugged on Sandy's arm, pointing to where he saw the figure. Sandy's eyes grew large, sandy bells ringing above his head, as he moved toward Tooth. She had just raised her wand to grant her final gift.

A sudden burst of wind slammed the large, entrance doors open. Some got tossed to the side as the wind raced around the room. Jack crawled over to his suddenly aware father, his swords aimed at the far walls.

Valka gathered Hiccup into her arms as both Tooth and Sandy surrounded them. Her eyes trembled as dark, shadowy horses galloped into the room. Stoick began ordering everyone but the guards to leave the castle.

Over the screams and neighing, Jack's voice cried. "What's going on?"

North scooped him up, allowing him to wrap his arms around his neck. He readjusted his swords. " _Podacha_ 's coming Jack. And I don't think he's happy."

Frost drifted from Jack's fingers as he dug his head into his father's neck. In the middle of the floor, a large pile of black dust gathered. It stretched and warped as the last few civilians rushed out the door. Stoick slammed the doors shut just as the dust collapsed.

"Well, what do we have here? A party!" A dark, thin man posed where the dust once stood. His black cloak trailed behind him as the man moved closer to Valka and her protectors. He clapped his hand together with a mock bow. "How wonderful."

Tooth stepped in-between the man and Valka. "What do you want Pitch?"

"I just came to give my well-wishes to the little one." Pitch gave a toothy smile as a large, golden staff with a green orb appeared in his hands. He took a few steps forward before he was interrupted by Sandy, who hovered in front of him. "Ah Sandy, my old friend. How's the sands, hmm?"

He just created a small wall between them. Pitch laughed. "Nice try."

Pitch whistled. Sandy had a question mark appear over his head when a shadow horse rammed into him. The horse circled around his master as Sandy slammed into the wall. Pitch scratched the horse's nose. "Beautiful creatures aren't they. Took me a few years to get them right."

He side-stepped Stoick and his sword, screaming a battle cry. Stoick pivoted back to face the threat, an animalistic growl rumbling from his throat. Pitch raised his arms in mock fear. "Oh, sharp, pointy objects. Sooo scary."

He pointed his staff at the man. Green light tinged with black shot from the orb just as Stoick lunged forward. The light exploded, causing him to fly backwards. Tooth and Valka dodged right to avoid being hit by him as Tooth waved her hand at him to slow him down.

North lowered his son to the floor and pointed to Tooth and Valka. "Jack, stay with them. Toothy will keep you safe."

Jack's lip trembled as he nodded. He gathered some wind beneath him, not enough to fly but enough to move faster, as his father rushed toward Pitch. Some of the horses blocked the path only to fall to North's twin swords. He aimed a thrust at Pitch's heart only to be stopped by the staff.

"Oh and look. King North is at the party as well. I'm a little star-struck." Pitch tossed him off, forcing North to stumble back.

Jack reached the trio just as his father started to attack again. Valka took his hand and pulled him close to her. She knelt down to his level. "Jack, I need you to do something for me."

She carefully transferred a tired Hiccup out of the blanket and into his arms. "Hide underneath a table and don't make a sound." A pillow was folded into Hiccup's blanket as Valka ruffled Jack's hair. "I'll come get you when it's all over. Can you do that for me?"

Jack gave a short nod before tightening his grip over Hiccup. The two boys flew under the fallen banquet table just as North tumbled into the entrance doors. Pitch turned his attention back to Tooth. "Well, that's three down. Will you become number four?"

She fired her own magic at him only to have it deflected back. Both she and Valka ducked, covering the bundle in her arms, as Pitch walked a bit closer to them. A finger snap had the horses surround the two.

"Just so you're aware, I saw what you did earlier."

Valka kept her eyes down, but her arms shook as Pitch changed directions and walked toward the table. Jack heard him also and pulled his legs closer to his chest. He rolled forward, keeping Hiccup tight in his arms, as the table moved behind him.

"Well now. This is a new face."

Jack looked up into Pitch's dark, cold eyes as his failed cover floated a few feet in the air. Hiccup, now fully awake, clapped his hands together as he gave a bubbly laugh. Once again, white lights floated up from his hands and into the air.

Jack didn't even think.

His hands moved, as if he was a puppet, to snatch the lights. Ice crawled around them and he aimed it toward Pitch. His power shot the icy, white balls straight at Pitch, hitting him in the chest. The ice clung to his clothes and the light exploded. Pitch shot up toward the ceiling, slamming into the chandelier and smashed down into the floor below.

Both Jack and Hiccup's eyelid fluttered shut, bodies exhausted. Jack limply fell sideways, arms cushioning Hiccup from the floor, just as Pitch pushed himself off the ground. Valka shuddered at his crazed laughter.

"Finally, someone who knows how to have a bit of fun." He fished for his staff before standing, eyes narrowing at the two, unconscious boys. "I think it's time to give my gift now."

The three, fallen men attempted to scramble up as Pitch lifted his staff and chanted.

 _A happy life you'll live with happiness and joy_

 _But when you reach sixteen_

 _Then the fun begins,_

 _For the sun will not set, nor another hour pass_

 _Until you prick your finger on a spinning wheel_

 _And death becomes your friend._

Pitch laughed again while his horses gathered around him. The black sand started gathering around him again while he stared straight at Stoick. "Enjoy his life while you can, my king. There isn't much to spare."

All the adults looked back to the child just as the black light settled on him. Tooth and Valka reached the children first. Valka lifted up her son while Tooth gathered up Jack. She stayed silent as the mother cried. Her husband wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "What do we do?"

Stoick shook his head. "I don't know."

North took his son from Tooth as Sandy wrote a message to her with his sands. She closed her eyes with a small nod of understanding. "If I may, I still have one last gift to give."

"Then you can remove it?"

Tooth shook her head. "No, I can't." Her hands fiddled with her wand. "But I can alter it. That might be enough."

She waved her wand for the last time. "My last gift to thee child will be hope. When you prick your finger it will not be death, but sleep you'll find." Light filtered down from her to Hiccup. "And when you receive a lover's kiss, you will awaken."

The light flared brightly before settling in Hiccup. Valka and Stoick brought him closer, hugging him tightly, as Valka whispered. "Thank you."


	4. Where do we go?

A few weeks after the attack, Stoick stood in his courtyard with a large pile in front of him. He motioned his guards to throw the last wagon's contents into the pile while he held onto a torch. Maple wood shattered as spinning wheel after spinning wheel joined the pile. Once they finished, Stoick tossed the torch into the middle. His mouth still set in a thin line, he watched as the flames licked higher until the pile became a bonfire.

On the balcony overlooking the courtyard stood Valka and Tooth, staring at the grim ceremony below. Tooth shook her head with a sigh. "I hope he knows that **that's** not going to work."

"He knows." Valka bit her lip as the heat began licking her face. "But if it makes him feel calmer, I'll let him do it."

She walked inside as soon as the heat became too much and sat on the bed. On the floor nearby sat Hiccup, laughing at the grainy shapes Sandy made in front of him. He would attempt to snatch the rabbits as they chased each other only to find them hopping up his arms. His giddiness painted a small smile on his mother's lips.

Tooth floated over to her, legs tucked underneath, and sat down. The two watched Hiccup playing before a loud knock came from the door. North opened it at Tooth's gentle call, Jack sitting on his shoulder. He laughed when he saw Sandy creating shapes with Hiccup and jumped off the join him.

His father chuckled as he joined the two women on the bed. Valka waited till he sat down. "Does he…"

"He remembers everything up to the point where Pitch found them under the table." North scratched his head. "After that his memory goes blank, not even a weird feeling."

They watched as Jack created tiny snow dogs to chase the rabbits, even though they were half their sizes. Sandy retaliated by having cannons fire sand toward him. Everyone laughed as Jack tried to spit the sand out of his mouth. He returned the favor by creating a small blizzard over his head.

The adults watched them play for a few minutes before North motioned to them to follow him. He patted his son's head on the way out the door. "You stay here and play with Hiccup and Sandy okay. I have to talk with Toothy and the others."

Jack nodded. "Okay."

The trio remained silent as they walked through the hall and down the stairs. They intercepted Gobber halfway up the stairs. North spoke a few words to him as they continued down another hallway lined with hangings. Gobber knocked three times on the wooden door at the end of the hall and walked in. Inside, sitting at the far end of a table, Stoick rubbed his temples.

He patted his wife's hand as she placed it on his shoulders. "I'm fine."

"Fine in what context?" Gobber motioned for the others to take a seat. "You're repairing damages from a battle, just became a father, oh and now look, some evil creature decided to curse your son before his first birthday."

"Gobber."

"Don't get me started Stoick." He maneuvered himself into a seat, his hook hand carefully tapping the table. "You have every right to freak out now, so don't pretend you're just 'fine'."

Stoick gave him a half-hearted glare before shaking his head. "Remind me again why I made you my right-hand man?"

"I think I recall you saying 'some of these guys are idiots and the others I wouldn't trust them to care for a cactus.'"

Everyone chuckled slightly at this as Stoick straighten. He softly punched Gobber on the shoulder before turning to North. "So, I'm going to guess that this wasn't the first time you fought that man before."

"No it's not," He jerked his thumb to Tooth "but Tooth and Sandy here are the real experts about him. They were the ones who managed to stop him."

"But that's why I'm confused." Tooth's arms began waving around. "When we last fought him we managed to banish him. He's supposed to be trapped in a crystal underneath the ground till the end of time. And don't tell me he eroded my spell, Sandy and I put everything we had into that spell just to make sure that didn't happen."

Gobber raised his hook. "Maybe he gained more power?"

She shook her head. "But that would take something on a massive scale for him to get that powerful. And it would have had to have happened recently for him to appear so soon."

North interrupted. "Gobber, didn't you say that you're repairing damage from a recent battle?"

"Aye, I did."

"When did this battle happened?"

Valka's eyes widen. "About four months ago. One of our knights attempted to kill us in order to gain command of the kingdom."

Tooth sighed. "That's probably what caused it. Pitch gains his power through fear."

"I hate to admit it but I think that's why he cursed Hiccup the way he did." North glanced at Stoick, eyes softening. "What better way to cause terror than to create a fate you cannot change?"

Valka turned to Tooth. "But didn't you change it, so that he wouldn't die."

"I changed the curse but I'm sure he noticed." Tooth bit her lip as she debated what to say. She finally lowered her eyes. "And I'm also sure he plans on attack Hiccup again, this time more subtlety."

The air in the room stiffened as everyone stared at her. Valka covered her mouth as she covered her face, her shoulders trembling slightly. Tooth reached over to pat her shoulder. "Please don't cry. He's not going to attack anytime soon. Like the rest of us who use magic, he gets drained when he uses a lot of magic at once and that was one large magic show he pulled."

Everyone jumped as Stoick punched the table. "But we were nearly powerless to stop him. How are we going to fight him when he does attack again?"

"We don't." North rubbed his beard, eyes turned toward the ceiling. "What if we didn't fight him with fists but with our wits?" He chuckled as he slapped his forehead. "I rhymed again, didn't I? Seriously that's the fifth time"

"Are you saying we let him attack?" Gobber's eyes narrowed as North laughed.

"Not at all." North leaned forward. "My idea is to hide Hiccup away in a place where _Podacha_ wouldn't think of looking."

If a pin could have been dropped right then, one could have heard the ping from the furthest tower of the castle. Tooth clapped her hands together quickly. "That might work, it would be crazy and hard, but it might work. Of course we would have to figure out the right place and when to come back but"

"Tooth."

She clasped her hands against her mouth to shut up, but her eyes danced with ideas. Stoick and Gobber turned to each other before Gobber asked. "What about Stoick and Valka? Would they hide too or"

Valka reached across the table to cover his hands with hers. She pierced North with a shaking glance. "I think that would be impossible." Stoick wrapped her in a one-arm hugged, aware of what she was about to say next. "Stoick needs to say here and run the kingdom, and it would be too predictable if we left."

"And he can't hide with me either." North sighed as he leaned back. "He knows that we're friends. My kingdom would be the next place he'll look."

"I could take him, but my kingdom is too open and noticeable." Tooth tipped her head. "We don't like keeping secrets, especially from each other. And it lies much too close to here. Pitch would find us too quickly."

Stoick rubbed his forehead. "Then where do we take him? As much as I hate to have him leave, this is the only feasible plan I see."

Everyone pondered, most of their eyes closed, until Gobber snapped his fingers. "What a minute. I think I know of a good place."

He jumped as everyone turned to him. "Where?!"

He motioned them to calm down as he explained. "It's an old place I use to go to when I was younger. Back before I moved into Berk, it's where my parents live. You can live there comfortably without seeing another person for years."

"Gobber you're a genius." Stoick clapped him on the back. "It will take him years to figure it out."

"Though it will mean that you'll have to leave us." Valka gave a one-sided smile. "You're going to need to guide whoever's going to protect Hiccup there."

Gobber placed his hand on his head. "I guess I do, don't I. Didn't think about that."

"We still need to figure out who's going with him besides you though." Tooth hovered slightly out of her seat. "But to be perfectly honest, I'm hungry. Do you think we can eat lunch now?"

"I got it." Gobber stood up. "Since I'm going to be going either way, I'm the least important person in the discussion at the moment."

Valka joined him. "I need to feed Hiccup soon" was her reasoning and the two left the room. Valka left Gobber in the kitchen, instructing the servants to prepare a small meal, as she took a few sandwiches and drinks in hand. The walk to the room where Sandy and the boys were went quickly, and she tapped the door softly with her foot.

Sandy opened the door, eyes lighting up when he saw the food. As Valka entered, his sands showed the image of Zs and two small bundles on a bed. The two adults chuckled at the sight of Jack curled up on the bed with Hiccup tucked by his stomach. Valka handed the tray to Sandy before kneeling by the bed. She sighed as she ran her fingers through Hiccup's thin hair.

Sandy took a small bite of his sandwich as he created a small question mark. Valka leaned on her arm. "We've decided how to protect Hiccup."

She slowly shook her head as Sandy created clapping hands. "It's not that simple. You see we're going to…"

Tears welded up in her eyes as Valka covered her face. Though her shoulder shook terribly, no sound escaped from her. Sandy floated over to gently pat her back. The two didn't notice two, bleary blue eyes open.

A cold hand touched her arm. "Why are you crying?"

Valka hurriedly wiped her eyes as she look at Jack. "It's alright Jack. I'm fine."

"No you're not." Jack rubbed tired eyes as he sat up and crossed his legs. "Toothy said that when people cry, they do so because their hurting."

She chuckled. "And when did she say that?"

"After I saw Father crying sometime after mommy left."

Both Sandy and Valka paused as they stared at him. Valka's shoulders dropped slightly as she reached over to ruffle his hair. "That's right. People cry when they're hurting, but I don't want you worry about me."

Jack tipped his head to the side. "But you worry about me and Hiccup right?"

"That's right."

"So why can't I worry about you?"

Valka laughed at this. She gently kissed the top of his head. "Because I don't think you can help me with this Jack. But thank you."

Jack stuck out his tongue but slipped off the bed to grab a sandwich. Valka sat down on the bed and carefully gathered Hiccup into her arms. The four stayed in the room, laughing at Jack's attempts to mimic Sandy's magic, while the council continued downstairs. A couple of times, Sandy offered to keep both kids distracted so Valka could return downstairs, but she declined every time and brought Hiccup closer.

Night slowly crawled over the quiet castle. Jack, exhausted from his play, slept on Valka's lap while she rocked Hiccup in her arms. Her voice gently floated in the air as she sang her lullaby. She sat alone in the room; Sandy had left once Jack started yawning to join everyone in the council room. Her eyes closed as she let the last note float in the air. A soft knock on her door brought her out of herself and before she called out for them to come in, Stoick peeked his head through the doorway.

"Everything alright?"

Valka chuckled as she motioned him closer. "Everything's fine." Jack stirred as Stoick sat down but stilled once she ran her fingers through his hair. "I've just….keeping them company while you talked."

"And saying goodbye."

Valka just kept moving her hands. Stoick sighed and stroked her cheek. "I'm going to miss him too, it's just"

"You had to take command, like you always do. I know Stoick." She finally looked him in the eye. "That's what you do and why I love you. It's just—"

Her arms trembled as her tears finally released. She pulled her sleeping son close to her chest, her shoulders shaking violently. Stoick gathered her into a hug, letting her cry and keeping his son protected. After a few minutes she still, her tears slowed, and Valka carefully moved back slightly. "I'm alright now."

Stoick wiped away her tear-stains before kissing the top of her forehead softly. "Come on. We've figure who's taking him."

They carefully moved Jack off her lap and covered him under the blanket. Stoick placed one arm on her shoulders as they rushed toward the back of the castle. Near one of their secret exits stood the small group, waiting for them. Gobber gave her a small salute. "Evening."

Valka chuckled softly. "Evening Gobber."

Her eyes scanned the group. Both Tooth and Sandy kept to the ground, looking as human as they could get (which meant only their eyes suggested something different). Gothi held a small basket that held small gifts and reminders of home. At gentleish pat on the back announced North. "Don't worry; they're the best we can send."

Valka nodded once, biting her lips. Soft bells followed Sandy as he moved closer to her and patted her arm. She gave him shaky smile as she mouth "thank you". He returned the smile, motioning for her to say goodbye. There were no words this time only a gentle kiss from Valka and a scratchy one from Stoick.

Hiccup stirred slightly as he was passed into Tooth's waiting arms. She carefully bundled him up to protect him from the biting chill and pulled him close. One hand snaked out to grasp Valka's arm. She tried to speak but gave up and let her eyes speak for her.

Valka understood as she squeezed back. Once she let go the four gathered closer together, Gobber in the lead. The three parents watched until the darkness swallowed them up. Up in a small room, Jack peeked over the balcony, head tipped to one side. He's eyes narrowed as he watched. Somehow he knew that he and his dad would be visiting here often.


	5. Deja vu (Part One)

Black and white lights danced in the air. Harsh voices echoed around the room, calling, begging. The air grew thin and cold, more words echoed around. Something slammed hard against a wall. A young boy curled in on himself, shaking like a leaf. He covered his ears as crazy laughter bounced around him. A large orb floated in front of him, glowing menacingly. It flew straight towards his chest.

Hiccup threw off his cover, screaming in his throat as his eyes jumped open. His breath came in gasps while he looked around his room. The bookshelf sat in the corner, a small desk with drawings littering the wood next to it and a chest hiding at the foot of his bed. Hiccup dropped his head with a sigh. "Just a dream."

His feet slipped out from the covers onto the chilly wood floors. On a small table, curled into a tight ball, slept Toothless, a black dragonling Hiccup saved a few years back. He scratched his head softly as he passed, aiming for the small, round window. Fumbling with the latch, Hiccup threw the shutters open to reveal autumn scene. A content sigh escaped his lips while he leaned out the window, the wind playing with his brown hair. He closed his eyes, enjoying the smell of damp leaves.

"Ye awake Hiccup?"

"Yeah."

He heard Gobber laugh behind his door. "Well, you better get downstairs and eat your breakfast. I don't think _Daant_ can wait much longer."

"I'll be right out." He waited until he heard Gobber's peg leg disappear before opening his eyes. Stretching his arms above his head, Hiccup changed into light brown breeches and an emerald tunic. Once done, he poked Toothless awake. "It's time to wake up bud."

The dragonling snorted out a gray, smoke ring and readjusted himself. Hiccup laughed. "Come on Toothless."

He bended down, hands on his knees, and stared at him. "Gobber's going to eat all your food if you don't wake up."

Toothless popped open one black eye to glare at him. He finally sat up, flapping his wings as he yawned, and jumped up on Hiccup's shoulder. His tail warped itself around Hiccups neck and he placed his head on his claws. Hiccup rubbed his head as he walked out the door. "See, wasn't too difficult, was it?"

He laughed as Toothless stuck his cold nose in Hiccup's ear. Taking the stairs two steps, Hiccup dodged _Sendi_ on his way up. "Sorry about that."

 _Sendi_ smiled and patted his arm. He pushed Hiccup on the back, hurrying him along, to join everyone downstairs. Gothi looked up from her sewing with a shaky smile as they walked into the kitchen. She waved at Hiccup just as he got attacked into a giant hug.

Toothless jumped into the air as he got spun in a circle. "About time you got down here you silly boy. I've been up for hours making your favorite breakfast, organizing your gifts. I've even started your birthday cake! And"

"I get it, I get it Aunt _Dannt_!" Hiccup awkwardly patted her shoulder. "But can you let go now? I can barely breathe."

 _Dannt_ lifted her hands in the air as she backed off, sheepish smile on her face. "Sorry about that dear."

She gave a soft chuckle when Toothless cried shrilly as he perched on Hiccup again, this time tangling himself in his hair. Hiccup waited for him to settle before heading over to the table. Gobber, his prosthetic being a mug this time, waved his hand in the air, his mouth full of butter and pancakes. "About time you got down here, little Fish-bone."

Hiccup groaned. "Really Gobber?"

He laughed as he pushed a plate towards him. "Eat up lad. I'm taking you up into the forge when you're finished."

"What are we doing today?" Taking the plate, Hiccup started to eat.

"I was thinking about teaching ya how to set a gold decoration on an existing piece."

Hiccup and Gobber finished up their food quickly. Hiccup tried to do his dishes only to be pushed away by _Sendi_. He shooed him out the door, motioning that he and Gothi could handle this. His smile growing wider, Hiccup rushed into the small forge behind their house where Gobber waited for him. He tossed him an apron and pointed him over to the bellows. Toothless started the fire in the forge before curling up inside to take a nap. They spent the rest of the morning drawing and peining different pieces.

Hiccup wiped his forehead as Gobber cooled off their last piece, a shield with a gold dragon in the middle. He whistled for Toothless to get out of the fire and started cleaning up the forge. The dragonling hovered in the air, waiting for them to finish. The three of them cleaned up in the stream nearby before Gobber patted Hiccup's shoulder. "Good job today."

 _Dannt_ 's voice rang through the back door. "Okay boys, time for lunch."

The two men laughed as Toothless circled their heads once before rushing over to the house. Hiccup chased after him, trying to race him. As usual, the dragonling won and he perched himself on the countertop where a small bowl of cut fish waited. His head was already scooping up his food as Hiccup got inside. He allowed his hair to be ruffled before joining the rest of his family at the table. Gobber shut the door behind him as everyone dug into their food. About halfway through, he and _Sendi_ began debating the uses of throwing knives against trolls.

Hiccup and his aunts laughed at _Sendi_ 's flared nose as they gathered up the dirty dishes. Once again, Hiccup got shooed away from the chores so he headed upstairs to his room. He rolled his eyes after he opened the door. Someone, he assumed _Dannt_ , cleaned his room to the point that it looked like it had been polished. Moving over to his, strangely organized desk, Hiccup pulled out a small journal.

A smile crept on his lips as he tucked it under his arms. Flying back down the steps while whistling for Toothless, Hiccup opened the door. "I'm heading out. Be back for dinner."

"Don't stray too far."

The boy and his dragonling raced through the trees. Toothless glided from branch to branch as he followed his wingless brother. Red and gold leaves scattered about, disturbed by the two as they hurried. Hiccup slowed down about a mile in and jumped down into a small crack in the ground. Cold rocks brushed his clothes as Hiccup edged through. Toothless landed on his shoulder right before the top closed off to become a small tunnel.

"Hey buddy, can you shoot off a light for a second? I think something got caught in my hair."

Toothless butted his head against his cheek before complying. The purple light hit a stray root that fell down. Hiccup waited for a few moments, letting the root burn to ash, before smothering it. "Thanks bud."

Toothless gave a soft cry as Hiccup continued moving. After a few minutes, they stumbled out into a small clearing. Limestone circled the area as the two walked over to a willow tree, the only one in the clearing. Toothless dived into the still, pond while Hiccup arranged himself under the tree. Opening up his journal, he flipped open to a clean page and began to sketch. The wind whistled above him as the image of Toothless splashing in the water came to life under his fingers.

Soon other animals joined him, mostly fish and birds. Hiccup then turned his attention toward the landscape. Algae creeped over stone and moss danced in the wind while he losses himself it his art. Even after Toothless finished playing, curled up beside him, Hiccup continued to draw, erase, correct, and draw more. Toothless squawked slightly when he felt him finally move.

"What do you think?"

Hiccup laughed as he stretched out his wings, pretending to clap. "I thought you would approve."

He carefully flipped the page over. His pencil hovered above the page when Toothless suddenly started to growl. Hiccup lowered his pencil and looked up. "What's wrong buddy?"

The dragonling jumped in the air and hovered for a bit, eyes trained to the lip of the walls. Hiccup closed his eyes, seeing if he could hear anything. In the distance the wind played with the leaves, a few birds sang to each other, and faintly he heard something mumbling. He swallowed as he motioned for Toothless to follow him.

As the mumbling grew louder Hiccup climbed up the tree, Toothless hovering next to his head. Soon enough, Hiccup got to the point where he could make out the voice. He paused in his hiding place as his eyes narrowed at the strangely familiar, modulated voice. "Don't leave the castle. Be careful of how you use your powers. Geez, can't he just realize I need to get out sometimes."

Unaware of his actions, Hiccup loosened his grip on the branch as he tried to figure out why he knew the voice. His hand slipped, causing him to fumble. He managed to stop himself from falling off, but the journal he hastily tossed into his pocket tumbled down to the ground. Hiccup silently cursed as it landed, cover open, pages facing the ground. His eyes danced from the ground to the branch as he debated what to do, but ended up staying put when the mystery voice entered the meadow.

"Well, this is new."

Hiccup's eyes widen as he caught sight of the boy; probably a just a little bit older than him, snow-white hair, wearing light blue clothes and somehow floating in the air above the middle of the pond. The boy hovered parallel to the ground, head resting on his hands as he looked around the clearing. With a blinding smile, the boy flew over to the willow tree and landed, belly first into a pile of leaves.

The boy rolled over and stretched his arms, eyes closed. "This is much better."

Hiccup and Toothless watched as he breathed in deeply. As he exhaled, white crystals danced into the air creating a small snow storm above his nose. His infectious laugh rang in the air as the boy sat up and leaned on his arms. "I've needed this."

"Hello, what's this?" Hiccup's body froze as the boy noticed, and picked up, his fallen journal. "Wonder who this belongs to?"

As the boy opened the covers, Toothless lifted himself off the branch. A growl rumbled from his throat and posed to attack. Hiccup grabbed him out of the air, a finger on his lips. They both looked down as the boy whistled. He stood up and began looking around, keeping the journal close to his chest.

"Hello. Anybody out there? I want to return your journal."

After a few minutes of silence, the boy sighed and scratched his head. His arms folded as he closed his eyes and tipped his head. Hiccup guessed he was thinking. The boy snapped his fingers with a giant smile. He arranged the book underneath the tree and piled some leaves around it. Once satisfied that it looked natural, he placed his hand on the trunk. Frost crawled around his fingers as a message slowly appeared.

The boy looked over his set-up quickly before jumping back into the air. He paused about halfway up the limestone. Hiccup gulped as he looked around one more time with a large smile. "Just in case you were just too scared to come out, I think your drawings are awesome."

Hiccup and Toothless waited until they could no longer hear the boy before dropping down to the ground. Toothless circled the air while Hiccup knelt down to read the message.

Dear mysterious person,

Sorry If I scared you away earlier but I was just trying to find a nice place to relax. Your journal is hiding in the leaves. I plan on visiting here tomorrow and I would like to meet you. Same time?

~Jack Frost

He chuckled slightly and dug up his journal. Tucking it back into his pocket, Hiccup motioned for Toothless to follow. The two rushed back home, making it back just as the sun dipped below the ground. Spending the rest of the evening with his family, Hiccup tried not to think about the mysterious 'Jack' but as he arranged his new gifts in his room (a few clothes, a new journal, and a book about magic) his eyes darted up to the full moon shining through his window.

Hiccup scratched Toothless's head as he sat on his bed. "What do you think bud. Should we meet him tomorrow?"

The dragonling simply yawned and curled up into a ball. Hiccup laughed, turned off the lights, and crawled into bed. He pulled the covers up to his chin, allowing his mind to drift into sleep.


	6. Deja vu (Part Two)

Hiccup woke up the next morning to an excited dragonling ramming into his stomach. A half-awake slap missed him as Toothless dodged. He landed on Hiccup's chest, crying loud enough for him to open his eyes. Sleepy green eyes glared at the over-chipper dragonling. "I'm awake. Are you happy now?"

He groaned as Toothless cried again, this time waving his wings. His arm escaped the covers to cover his eyes. Dregs from his dream still echoed in his mind, most specifically a soothing lullaby that he almost could—

A warning sizzle of gathering lightning interrupted his thoughts. "Toothless I swear if you set the bed on fire again, I'm tossing you into snow first chance I get."

He tossed his covers over his crouching brother as he sat up on the bed. Hiccup covered a yawn, listening to the angry squawkings of Toothless fighting his blankets, and rubbed his eyes. Quiet voices threaded through the floorboards as he changed out of his sleepwear. Toothless managed to escape the covers just as Hiccup organized his bed-hair into normality.

Hiccup pointed to his shoulder. "Alright buddy, you ready?"

He answered by glided onto his shoulder and nuzzling his ear. The two left the room, Hiccup still in a half-asleep daze, and joined everyone downstairs. Gothi and _Sendi_ worked on needle work in the living room, pausing long enough to wave good morning to him, while _Dannt_ offered him an apple. "Morning my sleepy child. Everything alright?"

"I'm fine." Hiccup cut off a slice of the apple with his dagger and offered it to Toothless. "Just a little tired that's all."

She chuckled. "Well, Gobber said that you're not allowed to enter the forge today. And the house is already clean so today is all yours."

"Alright. I was thinking about heading out and drawing."

 _Sendi_ rapped the wall to get their attention and signed out a question. "No, I haven't practice recently. But I can do that too."

"If you're sure dear." _Dannt_ gathered a few items from the kitchen and arranged them into a small wicker basket. She handed it to Hiccup, ruffling his hair slightly. "Stay safe. Oh and Toothless?" The dragonling tipped his head. "If he falls asleep out there be sure to come get us, okay?"

He stretched out his wings with a cry as the two walked through the door. The noon-day sun peeked through the clouds, casting a quiet light on their path. Hiccup covered a yawn as he jogged down the tunnel. Toothless stole the basket from him, flying ahead into the clearing. A few birds scattered at the smell of flying lighting.

"Stop terrifying the birds, Toothless."

The dragonling huffed before placing the basket on the ground beside the tree. He curled next his brother, who had just sat down. Hiccup scratched his head. "Think that guy will show up?"

Black smoke curled up in the air as an answer. "What? I'm just curious."

Toothless pierced him with a one eye stare. He cried softly. Hiccup sighed. "Alright, alright. I'm nervous."

He yawned again as he pulled out his journal. Flipping through the pages, Hiccup felt frost on the corner of each page. When he finally reached the empty page, Hiccup allowed his fingers to work without his conscious mind for a few minutes. They sketched out simple lines as he hummed.

A few feet away from the lip of the walls, Jack dismounted from a gray horse. He softly stroked his white birthmark, located on his forehead, as he gave him a few carrots to munch on. "Good boy."

The horse shook his mane, causing Jack to laugh. He scratched him behind the ears. "Just make sure you don't stray too far from here okay. Dad will kill me if I lose you."

Rolling his eyes, the horse nudged him away and strolled over to dying patch of grass. Jack laughed as he flew off. Keeping low to the ground, he weaved through the trees. He spiraled in the air when a silvery voice floated by. " _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_."

His eyes lighten as he hovered over to the lip of the walled meadow and peeked over. Over by the wilting willow sat the mysterious artist, brown hair curled over his eyes. Jack landed softly as he continued watching and listening. The artist's song didn't change much, with the words at least, but the melody struck a familiar, calming note.

Jack looked next to the boy, spotting the black animal curled next to him. It appeared non-threatening but the smoke curling upwards told him otherwise. Folding his arms under his head, Jack watched the boy draw. Using the song as his timer, Jack observed the steady strokes of the boy's finger.

Once the words floated away, he jumped back into the air. He circled around the meadow. The dragonling shifted slightly as Jack lowered himself behind the artist. Keeping his winds close, Jack peered over his shoulder at the drawing. A younger him looked back, laughing at something off the page. A mischievous glint entered his eyes as one hand stretched out.

Hiccup jumped as a cold hand touched his shoulders. He shook it off and turned around, coming face to face with a laughing Jack. Backing up slightly, Hiccup closed the book.

After a few moments, Jack settled down. "Nice to meet you." He offered a hand. "I'm Jack."

"Hiccup." He motioned to the growling dragonling hovering near his shoulder after the cold handshake. "And this guy is Toothless."

The dragonling growled as he landed. Jack raised both hands up. "I think I'm being warned against doing that again."

Hiccup snorted. "He's a bit over-protective sometimes." He scratched Toothless's head, causing the dragonling to purr softly.

"Sounds like my pet, though I don't think I would enjoy it if he could breathe fire."

Awkward silence wrapped around the boys, broken only by the autumn breeze. Hiccup sat back down and, coughing slightly, patted the ground next to him. Jack joined him as he pulled over the wicker basket. Pulling out a sandwich, Hiccup offered it to him. "Thanks for picking up my journal yesterday."

"Not a problem." He nibbled at his food, watching as Hiccup broke off small pieces and feed them to Toothless. Swallowing, Jack smiled softly. "So, how old are you?"

"Turned thirteen yesterday."

One of his eyebrows rose. "Seriously? You look about eleven at most."

Hiccup punched his shoulder. "Like you have any room to talk. You've got the mentality of an eight-year old."

Jack laughed, rubbing his shoulder as Hiccup smiled. "Maybe, but at least I look my age. Which is, by the way, eighteen."

"Wow, you must be ancient then."

The two boys laughed loudly, disturbing Toothless into the air. He cried once in annoyance before settling back down, this time curling up in Hiccup's hair. Jack pointed at the dragonling with a raised eyebrow. "Does he..."

"Often enough." Hiccup flicked his tail out of his face. "He usually prefers the shoulder though."

Stretching his arms, Hiccup leaned back into the tree. Jack slowly mirrored him, warping his hands behind his head. The three allowed the quiet breeze to speak as it brushed past the last few stubborn leaves.

"Hey Hiccup. Can I ask a slightly weird question?"

"Ask away. Doesn't mean I have to answer."

Jack tipped his head. "How did you manage to draw me when I was younger?"

Hiccup closed his eyes. "Don't know honestly. That was just what my fingers wanted to draw, plus it's not that hard to guess by the way you act."

"True enough." He waved two fingers through the air, creating a small flurry of snowflakes. "But it's still a bit weird though considering we've just met."

He shrugged and let the silence blanket them again. Hiccup slowly began descending into sleep when a silent smile crept into his mind as well as a promise. "Ah crap."

Jack stared at him as Hiccup shooed Toothless of his head. He leaned forward, placing his head on his hand. "What are you doing?"

"I promise _Sendi_ , my uncle, that I would practice today. Nearly forgot about it."

Jack hummed in understanding. He watched as Hiccup breathed deeply and Toothless curled up on the ground between them. Keeping his eyes closed, Hiccup cupped the air in front of him. Static sparked between his fingers. Jack whistled as balls of light formed.

Hiccup crushed them together before separating his hands again. The balls had turned into strings, connected to his fingers. He lifted up his hands, palms facing outward, and flicked them. The strings flew through the air, scattering water drops and yellow leaves.

"Okay. That's impressive."

Hiccup gathered the strings, turning them back into balls. "Thanks but I think flying sounds a lot better."

Jack laughed as Hiccup flicked one of the balls toward him. He tried to grab it, but it scattered into small specks as Toothless attempted to bite it. The boys laughed at his sneezes.

Hiccup scratched the dragonling's head. "That was your fault bud. You should know better by now."

He combined the remaining balls together before tossing it to Jack.

Just as the light touched his fingers, Jack's ice crawled around it. It collapsed into his hand once the ice covered it. Hiccup whistled as Jack's eyes scrunched together. Somehow, he felt like he did that before. "Hey Hiccup. Do you know if your power is common?"

"Don't think so. I honestly can't say since I've never left the forest. But my family told me that they've never seen anybody else do this. Why?"

"Never mind." Jack tossed the ball in his hand. "Just curious."

Hiccup shrugged and scratched his head. "Wonder what it can do now?"

A mischievous smile appeared on Jack. "You really want to find out?" He caught the ball and pulled his hand back over his shoulder.

"Jack. What are you…"

He tossed the ball across the pond, hitting the limestone wall. A few seconds passed when a small blast erupted. Toothless fluttered into the air as the boys got pushed down. They waited for the chilly air to disappear before carefully lifting themselves up.

"Umm."

"That was…different."

Rocks splashed into the water from the new hole. Frost covered the, now glowing, limestone. Jack stood up, keeping his gaze on the hole, and offered a hand to Hiccup. "I'm guessing that your power normally doesn't do that."

"What gave that away?" He jogged around the pond while Jack flew across it.

Jack carefully brushed his hand along the frost. "It's not cold."

"It's not warm either." Hiccup chipped off some of it, letting it sit in his hand. He brought his hand up to his nose. "Doesn't have any strange smells."

He glanced at Jack as he landed next to him. "Ever seen something like this before."

"Nope." He pushed away the nagging feeling as he interlocked his fingers behind his head. "Father might have though. I can ask him later."

They flinched as a high screech echoed in the air. Toothless, still ruffled from the blast, hovered between them. He circled in the air and pointed up to the sky. The sun had begun its dip into the trees. Both boys groaned.

"Father's going to kill me when I get back." He felt something hard enter his chest as he turned to Hiccup.

Green eyes met blue ones with a small smile. One hand reached out, ready for a handshake. "You know, this is my favorite place to visit. Come here every day."

Jack snorted softly. "Well, I won't be able to visit again till next year though. Home is up north." He covered Hiccup's warm hand with his own. "But next time I can get you something for your birthday."

He smiled as Hiccup laughed. "Whatever you say…snowflake."

"Till next year….dragon freak."


	7. Memories and Pets

"Remember, don't stray too far into the forest. Be back before the sunset. And"

"Always make sure that you don't use too much of your power." Jack rolled his eyes. "Father we've been over this a million times."

North sighed. "Perhaps if you'd listen to me more I wouldn't have to repeat myself."

Jack sighed, fiddling with a small package tucked in his shirt. His gaze turned up to the Haddock's castle, looming ahead. His horse snorted as he squirmed in the saddle. Jack flinched at the sudden red patch on his back and glared at the horse.

"Now Jack. Can you try not to freeze the entire ballroom?"

Any response forthcoming got interrupted by a fanfare of trumpets announcing their arrival. A loud voice echoed through the courtyard as North hopped down off his horse. "North, welcome!"

Stoick clasped his hand against his forearm. North smiled as he returned the strong grip. "Good to be back my friend."

"As it is always good to see you." Valka stood to the left of her husband, her cape slightly trailing the ground. "And I trust Jack is well?"

North raised an eyebrow. "Of course he is. Surely you can see that yourself."

The couple chuckled, Valka almost drowned by her husband. North groaned as he turned around. His trickster son, who had been forced to follow directly behind him, managed to escape with his horse without making a sound.

"Must have used the trumpets as his chance." North turned back to follow his two friends inside. "Seriously, that boy is driving me up the wall."

"Don't be too harsh on him North." Valka patted his arm. "We understand. Besides, Jack doesn't like to be bored."

The three entered a small room not far from the guest rooms. Inside, servants arranged a small tray of food and letters. North smiled at the hidden excitement from Stoick as he thanked the servants and sat down. Valka, however, immediately ripped into the first letter. A whirlwind of sand roared from the center of the paper to form the shape of Tooth.

The figure waved at them.

 _Good day my friends. Things here are going peacefully. Both Sandy and I haven't noticed anything dangerous from Pitch, and Sandy felt no disruption at any of the decoys. Hiccup is growing up so well. You wouldn't even believe how fast he catches on now. Just yesterday, oh wait it won't be yesterday when you read this. Um… about four days before his birthday Gobber and Gothi were attempting to make a surprise outfit for Toothless, along the lines of a set of armor and cape. Of course they insisted that Hiccup should go out to pick some berries, which was a stupid reason to begin with since we've always kept a stash around the house. Anyway he stayed away for nearly the entire day which was, of course, much longer than any of us expected. But he showed up just as Gobber finished putting on the finishing touches, smirking all the while. It turns out that he saw all the material and heard the two whispering last night and put two and two together._

Stoick grinned at this news, slightly punching his friend on the shoulder. "Turns out he's a smart one."

North started to replay but both was shushed by Valka.

 _Gothi should have included a drawing of him in her letter, so you will be able to see how much he's grown. Oh, and he has exceptional drawing skills. In fact I included one of his recent ones. Oh dear, I ran out of time again didn't I. Till our next meeting. Devataon kee raksha ho sakatee hai._

Valka wasted no time in unfolding the second paper, a small smile growing on her face. She flipped it over to show her husband the happy family living in the forest sitting quietly in the living room. North whistled. "Looks like it could come alive at any second."

"It does, doesn't it?" With a quiet rip, the letter from Gothi was open and a picture of a laughing, grown-up Hiccup appeared on the table. Valka slowly traced her son's face, eyes bright with unshed tears. "Are we sure this is the right thing to do?"

Suddenly the air didn't feel so nice to the three. Stoick swallowed briefly before standing to give his wife a hug from behind. "The right thing, probably not. But the best we can do."

"But he's grown up so much, and we're missing it. And there's so much they can't tell us. Does he snore when he sleep? How his laugh sounds like? What makes him happy or sad? Or…"

Stoick carefully covered her mouth with his hand, kissing the top of her head. "I know, but at least we know he's growing up healthy and strong."

"Besides, you got to see Jack grow up." North patted her hand. "It's not the exact same experience but it's something."

Slowly, Valka wiped her eyes and smiled again. "You're right."

"Though speaking of the son of mine, I wonder what he's up to."

"Jack are you sure about this." Deep into the red forest, Hiccup currently hung on to his new friend's neck.

Jack laughed and readjusted his arms around Hiccup's middle. "Relax. We're only about a foot up."

The two boys hovered over the pond, slowly but surely flying to the top of their little cove. Toothless, of course, had already reached the top and waited for them. Hiccup looked down briefly before burying his head into Jack's neck. He laughed but didn't comment. The warm face on his naturally cold neck was actually refreshing.

Upon reaching the top, Jack carefully set them both down. Hiccup's relived sigh tickled his neck as he slowly released his death hold. "Okay, never mind. I don't want to the ability to fly."

"Good thing we're not flying anymore. Now come on." Jack snatched his friend's hand, guiding both boy and dragonling over to where he left his horse. In the quiet meadow, with a peaceful river flowing next it, the horse nibbled on dying grass as Hiccup gaped in awe.

"He's beautiful Jack."

Jack smiled as his friend carefully stroked the horse's neck. But of course, there soon came the dreaded question. "What's his name?"

Jack groaned silently. "I rather not say."

"Come on Jack. He has to have a name."

"Really rather not."

Hiccup whistled a small tune to which Toothless began to hover over his head, lightning sizzling behind his teeth. Jack narrowed his eyes and hovered up a few inches. He might not have seen a dragon before, but the legends he had most defiantly heard.

Hiccup leaned his ear closer toward him as he mumbled something under his breath. "Sorry, could you repeat that? I didn't quite catch it."

"Are you really sure you want to know?"

"Yes. I want to know"

"It's really embarrassing."

"It can't be that bad."

Jack sighed before hovering over to Hiccup and the horse, gently stroking its nose. "Bunny. His name is Bunny."

Silence hung between them as Hiccup stared at him. A small snort escaped before he fell into hard laughter, shoulders shaking. "You named the horse Bunny?"

"I was six!"

Jack's face turned slightly pink but he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Hiccup doubled over. His laughing fit lasted a few minutes before his breathing returned to normal. Once done, he stood up and continued stroking the horse. The short fur tickled his hands.

"Want to take him for a ride?"

"What?" Hiccup felt his friend scooped him up and tossed him on the saddle. He gripped the leather horn as he felt Jack settled behind him. "Jack. What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Jack clicked at Bunny. "Come on bud. Let's show him how fast you go."

Hiccup felt the horse's muscle bunched beneath them before bounding forward. The breeze grew colder as the four weaved through the trees. Toothless managed to keep up with Bunny pretty well despite the slow start. The boys laughed as the two animals started to race each other. Other animals in the forest, those still preparing for winter, scrambled out of the way of the group, causing both boys to erupt in laughter.

Jack guided Bunny toward a fallen tree and they leapt over it with easy. After this, Bunny started to slow down, his fur appearing wet in spots. Slowly they returned back to where they started. Hiccup slipped out of the saddle with a small smile. "Okay, that was cool."

"Wasn't it? I tried to convince my dad to race us sometimes but he stopped a few years ago."

Hiccup scooped some water up from the river to splash on Bunny's fur. "Why did he stop?"

Jack smirked, letting his frost crawl underneath the saddle blanket. "He got too heavy to give us a decent challenge."

He flinched at Hiccup's small punch. But he was smiling anyway, so Jack counted that as a win. Once they felt like they had cool of Bunny as much as they could, the boys sat down against a willow tree not far from the river. Jack leaned against his arm. "So can I ask how you managed to befriend a dragon?"

"He actually befriended me."

"Alright but how did it happen?"

Hiccup smiled as he thought back. "It happened because of Gothi, my grandmother. She wanted to teach me archery." He chuckled softly. "Took her weeks to convince everyone that I should at least be given a chance to try it. But one day during the middle of summer, she took me up river from our house."

Toothless sat on Hiccup's shoulder, wrapping his tail loosely around his neck. Hiccup absently scratched his brother's head. "I was awful at it. No matter what she told me, I could figure out how to hold a bow properly or hit the target never mind hitting the center. About lunchtime, Gothi started to give up so while we were eating lunch I asked for permission to wander for a few minutes."

Jack tipped his head as his friend's smile dipped slightly. "That was when I heard something crying out in distress in the distance." Toothless nudged the boy's ear with his cool nose when he paused. "I spotted Toothless caught in a metal poachers trap dangling a few feet in above the ground."

"I didn't have this guy yet." Hiccup tapped the dagger on his waist. "So I couldn't cut him down. And they had managed to clamp his jaw as well so he couldn't melt the trap. My only option was to climb up and find its anchor. Problem was there weren't any branches close to the ground for me to grab and no trees nearby where I could jump from."

He locked eyes with Jack with a nervous smirk. "The only thing I had was the bow and a couple of arrows that I had forgotten I had while I was walking."

Jack returned the smirk. "Well, at least you were able to get some more practice in."

Hiccup laughed dryly. "Yeah but there was one casualty though."

Jack's eyebrows narrowed as Toothless lifted up one wing. Hidden just below the wing joint sat a single, purple scar stretching from the joint up to the spikes on his back.

"Ironically enough that was also the arrow that managed to hit the anchor point by accident." Hiccup shrugged slightly. "I caught the trap and raced back to Gothi. She almost dragged us back to the house where we managed to heat up the metal to the point where Toothless would be able to bend it enough to get out. Of course, with the wound, he couldn't fly anytime soon so _Sendi_ and I took care of him."

Toothless purred as Hiccup scratched him underneath the chin. "I honestly thought he would have left after the wound healed. I mean, why would anyone want to stay with the person that hurt it?"

"Probably because he knew you wouldn't hurt him." Jack smiled at Hiccup's expression. "Trust me; you don't have the air of a person who would hurt anything for fun or without good reason."

Hiccup laughed. " _Dannt_ mentioned the same thing when I brought it up."

Jack smirked. "Sounds like I would get along with your uncle." He slowly maneuvered the carefully wrapped gift out of his pocket and offered it over to a curious Hiccup. "Here. I promised to get you a gift for your birthday, remember?"

Hiccup laughed quickly. "Wasn't sure you would keep that promise."

"What! No faith in me?"

Both boys snickered while Hiccup carefully turned the gift in his hands. Years with tricky Gobber taught Hiccup that you never guess a gift based on what you see. The object was circular in shape and felt slightly hefty in his hand. He glanced up at Jack, nervously biting his lip as he watched on. Finally, he slipped his fingers underneath the tape to unwrap it. Hiccup felt his jaw drop.

A snow globe sat in his hand, realistic snowflakes drifting around a simple, red workshop. The top of the workshop was made entirely of glass, showing barely visible people rushing around the different floors. Outside the doors sat a miniature Jack tossing snowballs at a large man, comparatively.

Toothless gave a cry of approval as Jack leaned closer. "My father likes to make toys for our kingdom; he even recruited some of our best wood and metal workers to help. I figured you would like having a miniature version of it."

"So that large man dressed in red fur would be you dad?"

Jack laughed. "Yeah that's him." He smiled fondly as his eye watched a distant memory. "I often have to draw him outside to have some fun because he got caught up in some intricate detail of his latest project and the other workers had enough of it."

"You guess must be close."

Jack's eyes narrowed at the sudden drop of volume. His response remained chipper. "Yeah we are. Even if he's way too overprotective at times."

Silence draped over the two, broken by Toothless or Bunny shifting into different positions. Jack noted that Hiccup seemed to look…wistful as he examined the snow globe. He didn't like that or the sad feeling he got. Hiccup was supposed to be smiling. Slowly extending one finger, Jack touched a blue symbol on the side of the snow globe stand. Wonder replaced Hiccup's eyes as the figures started to move, ghostly laughs echoing.

He turned to Jack. "Thanks."

Jack wrapped the boy into a soft hug, smile growing on his lips.


	8. Plans Go Awry

Valka walked through the large library, the early morning light creeping through the windows. She smiled gently as she clutched her son's artwork to her chest. Slender fingers tipped a small book off the shelf as Valka allowed the pages to fall open. Inside contained pages of drawings, pictures, and letters. She smiled fondly as she tucked her son's most recent drawings inside.

With a sigh, Valka returned the book to its rightful place before gazing around at the shelves around her. Fingers gently stroked the covers the spines of books as she walked down the shelves. I wonder if Hiccup enjoys reading.

A chilled breeze drifted over her, causing her to look up and smile. "Morning Jack."

The winter prince smirked at her, lightly landing on the top of a shelf. "Morning Valka."

"I trust you slept well."

He shrugged, turning around to walk backwards. "Well enough I guess."

"You guess?"

Jack leapt down and sat down on a window seat. He pulled one leg up, wrapping his arms around it, while the other dangled over the edge. He waited for Valka to sit down next to him, his eyes looking to the ground. "It's just…some things have been bothering me recently but I'm not sure how to bring it up to Dad." His eyes glanced up at her before resuming his staring contest. "And some of my old nightmares seem to be returning."

Valka brushed her hand through his hair, smiling softly as he leaned into the touch. "Let's start simple then. What were your nightmares about?"

"I'm trapped in a dark room. For some reason I can't fly and my arms are cuffed in front of me. Every now and again, I see flashes of green and gold. Sometimes a black…thing rushes by, but it's mostly just green and gold." Jack shifted slightly to lean his back against the glass and closed his eyes. "I hear Dad yelling out to me, telling me to run away. About then a large, grey face jumps in front of me. Then a bright blueish white light burst, blinding me."

Valka swallowed. "And this is an old nightmare? One you had before." At his nod she asked. "How often did you have it?"

"Once a year." Jack shrugged. "Sometimes it stayed for just a night, other times they last a week. They disappeared when I was around 15 but I guess they started to come back last year."

Silence stretched between them as Valka resumed stroking the boy's hair, biting the inside of her cheek. Though they never made a verbal decision, Valka and the others seemed to agree that it would be unwise to inform Jack about what happened that night fourteen years ago. Weather it was to protect him, Hiccup, both of them, or just being uncomfortable speaking about it, she couldn't say for sure. But it seems that he, unconsciously at least, remembered parts of that evening.

"It isn't just a nightmare, isn't it?"

Her eyes widen briefly as she turned toward Jack. He was giving her a one-sided smirk. "Dad and Stoick are terrible at keeping secrets. I could tell they weren't telling me something and Dad always freaked out slightly when I use to have the nightmares."

"You haven't told him about their return yet, have you?"

Jack slowly shook his head. "I didn't want him to worry."

Valka sighed, tucking her hands on her lap. She tipped her head and bit her lips. "You're right Jack." She finally answered. "There's a bit more to it than just that."

"But?"

"But" She repeated with a small smile. "I'm not sure how much I can or should tell you. At least at this time. There's a lot of lives at risk."

Jack nodded, turning his body slightly to absentmindedly paint the windows with frost. "I figured as much. It's just…"

Valka gently pulled the young man into a hug, slowly running her fingers through snow white hair. "Tell you what. If you ever feel the need to talk to someone, you can come to me. And I'll do my best to explain what I can. If I can't, I'll just listen. Deal?"

She felt a smile grace his lips. "Deal."

The two staid in that position for a few seconds before Valka carefully stood up, pulling Jack with her. "Now what do you say about having breakfast before North and Stoick eat it all."

Jack grinned mischievously. "I bet they're already eating."

Light footsteps echoed in a dark room. Green fire flickered on the walls to illuminate a dark, thin man pacing around a well in the center of his room. In the water reflected the hazey vision of smiling Jack pulling a prank on an unsuspecting squire. Said squire sputtered as a up-turned water pail dropped on his head. The winter prince flew away with the squire chased after him, yelling to "I swear to Odin I will get you for that. GET BACK HERE!"

Pitch sneered, waving his hand over the image to dissipate it. "Why isn't he afraid?"

Black sand flowed into the room, forming into his nightmares. They pawed at the ground while circling their master. One shook his mane and neighed. Pitch growled again. "And why haven't you found him yet? You've had fifteen years to find the lad."

The horses whined, one lifting up to kick his hooves in the air. Their master raised his eyebrows. "A baby?"

"I see." Pitch walked over to the horses to run his fingers slowly through their sandy manes. "For fifteen years you've been looking for a baby."

The horde of black sand relaxed briefly under his touch, until a green spike shot from his hand a spiraled out. "Imbeciles!" Black particles bounced on the rocky walls as sounds of distressed echoed through the caves. In seconds the room returned to silence with only the addition of the ground being darker than before.

Pitch slowly took a deep breath as he straightened. Walking over to the wall, he lifted his staff off the hook. A metal clink echoed as he tapped it on the ground. Black sand crawled around him as he growled "I suppose I have to do it myself. Especially since I want it done right."


	9. A Song and a Dance

"Come on Hiccup. You're doing great."

"No I am no-o-ot." Hiccup flailed his arms around in an attempt to keep himself balanced. Toothless cried in agreement as he circled around the two boys. Their little cove felt colder than usual because Jack figured out that in sixteen years Hiccup had never gone ice-skating before. A hand over his heart in mock horror, the winter prince immediately set about freezing the pond.

Even the skates Hiccup wore were made of a winter blue ice created by the boy. Jack refused to wear any, easily sliding across the clear ice. Originally he guided Hiccup across the ice while giving him advice on how to turn, tricks to speed up and slow down, and, most importantly, how to stop safely. But Jack wasn't Jack if he staid still too long and the boy eventually let go to race around the pond.

Leaving the boys where they were now, Jack gently teasing Hiccup. "Seriously Hic. It's not that hard."

"Coming from the guy who's one with the stuff." Hiccup leaned against the rocky wall, his legs shaking as he tried to regain balance.

Jack laughed as he started to skate backwards. Toothless landed on Jack's head, creating a nest in the snow-white hair. Hiccup glared at the two before slowly pushing himself off the wall. He whispered under his breath "Alright. One step at a time. Right foot first."

Ice flakes gathered as Hiccup's foot trembled while he slowly made his way around the pond. Sometimes Jack would skate next to him for a while before he continued doing tricks across the ice. A smile started to spread across Hiccup's face, feeling slightly more confident. That was until another smack echoed across the cove.

A groan escaped Hiccup as he rubbed his head. He growled at the attempted hidden laughter. "It's not funny Jack."

"Sorry, sorry." His shadow crept over the fallen boy and Jack offered him a hand. "You almost had it though."

Hiccup allowed himself to be yanked up, clutching onto the boy with a death grip. "No really, lie to me a bit more. Maybe I'll actually believe it."

Jack laughed out loud as he resumed guiding the boy around the pond. "I'm serious you're getting better. You just need to relax a bit more."

"Every time I do I end up on my butt." Hiccup glanced down to his feet.

A cool finger lifted his chin back up and Hiccup swallowed when he spotted Jack's gentle smile. "Look at me."

He nodded slowly and relaxed his grip. Toothless hummed softly before flying up to a tree branch. Green silted eyes traced the movements of his thick-headed brother and his oblivious friend. Maybe if he wasn't nearby they would finally admit it.

Jack pulled Hiccup slightly closer to him, enough to wrap one arm around his waist but not too much to cause each other to trip. Hiccup narrowed his eyes slightly, though the smile gave him away, as he allowed Jack to reposition his hands. The winter prince began to hum softly.

 _I'll be your candle on the water._

Hiccup laughed under his breath at the familiar tune. Allowing himself to be spun around in a circle he sang the next line.

 _My love for you will always burn._

His reward came in the form of Jack grinning widely as he guided Hiccup into a skating dance.

 _I know you're lost and drifting, but the clouds are lifting._

 _Don't give up you have somewhere to turn._

Jack spun Hiccup into a spin as he joined the chorus.

 _I'll be your candle on the water,_

 _Till every wave is warm and bright._

 _My soul is there beside you,_

 _Let this candle guide you_

 _Soon you'll see a golden gleam of light._

Surprised laughter escaped Hiccup as Jack lifted him up into the air and spun the two of them around. Back on the ice again, Jack led the boy into gentle twists and turns. Hiccup had to admit that he didn't think Jack's smile could grow any wider as he sang the next verse.

 _A cold and friendless tide has found you_

 _Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down_

 _I'll paint a ray of hope around you_

 _Circling in the air, lighted by a prayer_

Jack snuck his hands away to circle around Hiccup, unaware that he was skating by himself.

 _I'll be your candle on the water_

 _This flame inside of me will grow_

 _Keep holding on, you'll make it_

 _Here's my hand so take it_

 _Look for me reaching out to show_

Jack slowed down as he allowed the last note to drift. Hiccup noticed, halting right in front of him.

 _As sure as rivers flow,_

 _I'll never let you go._

A small snort escaped Hiccup as he grabbed the boy's familiar cold hand. This time Hiccup took the lead and he took the two toward the center of the pond. No particular reason, it just felt right to him. He fingered the package hiding in his sleeves.

"Hey Jack?"

"Humm." He had his eyes closed to fully enjoy the weather.

Hiccup slipped the think package into his fingers. He left the boy there, skating back over toward the tree where Toothless sat. The dragonling rolled his eyes at his brother. "Don't give me that look." Hiccup lifted up an arm so Toothless could stand on it.

He busied himself by scratching Toothless under the chin all the while waiting for Jack's verdict on his gift. A few minutes passed before two cold arms circled his waist. Hiccup shivered as Jack's voice ghosted past his ear. "Thanks Hiccup."

"I hope it doesn't look too weird."

Jack laughed. "Nah. Fits me perfectly." He nuzzled his nose into the auburn neck. "I do have to go soon. Father will kill me if I'm not in time for dinner."

"Same time tomorrow?"

"You know it." He surprised Hiccup with a gentle kiss on the back of the neck before flying up and out of their secret cove. Neither saw the other's flushed cheeks.

Jack landed on the balcony to his room in the Haddock castle. He smoothed out his hair before racing down the stairs to the smaller dining hall. "Sorry I'm late."

North turned in his seat, probably to chew him out again, but Valka butted in with a small smile. "It's alright dear. Come sit by me and tell me about the woods. See anything interesting?"

Jack offered an apologetic smile to his father before taking his place next to Valka. Thankfully dinner was over quickly. The two kings left toward the council room to discuss plans for a special party tomorrow. Valka smirked at the boy before pointing towards gift hanging around his neck. "You might want to hide that next time."

Both looked over the necklace. Shaped as a snowflake, a close observer could see the careful care the blacksmith used to etch small shapes on every branch of the flake. They ranged from simple symbols up to complex, but small scenes of playing children. Jack smiled at one familiar one of him and Hiccup chasing each other through the woods. In the middle of the flake, an amber stone glowed faintly.

Valka gently traced the necklace. "It's a beautiful gift. The one who gave it to you must love you a lot."

Jack laughed. "I think so. But…"

"I hope they won't mind too much about the wedding."

"Wait." Jack crinkled his eyebrows. "What wedding?"

Valka covered her mouth slightly. "You mean your father hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" The air around the two dropped slightly, causing Valka to shiver.

"That you have an arranged marriage."

Jack's mouth dropped. Valka almost asked if he was alright when he started shouting. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

"Jack."

He started to pace the hallway. "All this time, assuming that I'm at least going to get a chance to recommend someone just to find out that I never had a choice to begin with."

"Jack, listen to me. I'm" Valka reached out to the boy as he started to run. "JACK!"

Jack ignored it, opting to instead jump out a recently opened window. The pull of exhausting started to creep up on him but Jack kept flying. Honestly, he didn't have a plan on where to go, he just wanted out. His laugh softly as he found himself hovering over his and Hiccup's secret cove.

Landing near the tree, Jack curled up against the trunk. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Pale hands unconsciously searched for the necklace, clutching it tight. "Hiccup. I really want to see you right now."

Unknown to Jack, said boy jerked awake by a strange feeling in his chest. Hiccup rubbed his eyes before softly poking Toothless. "Hey bud."

A single green eye opened slightly. He cried out questionly. "I think…I think we need the head back to the cove."

Another question cry, both eyes wide open now. Hiccup shrugged. "Not sure. Just a feeling I have."

Toothless tipped his head before jumping up to his brother's shoulder. Hiccup carefully snuck over to his window, _Daant_ could be ditzy at times but she had ears of a hawk. The chilly night air brushed across the boy's thin clothes as he ran toward the cove. It was still dark; the moon hasn't begun his climb up the sky yet, so Toothless would sometimes shoot out a purple fire to light their way.

Hiccup dropped into the tunnel, one hand trailing across the mossy stones. Toothless flew on ahead to check for danger as Hiccup followed. They both paused slightly when they spot a familiar head of white. "Jack?"

Hiccup ran over toward him before Jack fully processed that someone else was with him. "Hic?"

"What are you…wah."

Jack tugged the boy down into a hug, squeezing him tightly. Hiccup shifted slightly. "Hey Jack, What's wrong?"

White hair shifted as Jack shook his head. Hiccup sighed but slowly wrapped his arms around the boy also. Minutes passed with neither of them saying anything, just enjoying each other's company. Hiccup felt his eye lids fall down over his eyes when Jack finally broke the silence.

"Life sucks sometimes."

"Huh?" Hiccup rested his head on Jack's shoulder as the boy looked at him. "What makes you say that?"

Jack sighed, squeezing Hiccup tighter. "I'm marrying someone I don't know. Just found out tonight."

Hiccup's heart dropped. "Oh."

"I don't want to."

"They could be nice though. You might like them."

"But I won't love them."

Hiccup dropped his eyes, fingers playing with the necklace he created. "What makes you say that? If you never met them maybe they'll"

"I love you." Silence wrapped around them at those three words. Hiccup felt his breath stuttered as he looked up to Jack.

He licked his lips. "Love you too." Hiccup snuggled up closer to Jack kissed the top of his head.

"Think I could run away with you."

Hiccup laughed. "Doubt it. Your dad sounds like he would tear up the forest looking for you."

Jack scowled. "I'll make a frost wall to keep him out. Never have to see him again, especially after he kept this from me."

"At least you know he's there."

A surprise look came from Jack as he stared at the nearly asleep boy. "But don't you…"

Hiccup covered a yawn. "Never met my parents. _Daant_ and _Sendi_ told me they disappeared sometime after I was born." He closed his eyes, resting his head on Jack's chest. "Not even a sketch."

Jack ran his fingers through the auburn hair. "Have you ever been…"

"Upset? No, but I do feel bad sometimes." He leaned into the touch with a smile.

"You know if you ever need to cry." His response was a 'humph' as Hiccup closed his eyes. Jack sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around him. "I mean it. It's okay to cry when you're hurting."

"I know. Now go to sleep Jack, or else let me sleep."

Jack laughed, kissing the top of Hiccup's head again. "You know tomorrow night, I'll head over to your house to celebrate your birthday." He felt Hiccup's smile widen before closing his eyes too.

Hiding over the lip of the cove, Sandy smiled. Of course he set up a warning on the boy, just in case something like this happened. He watched the whole exchange and many times almost flew down to tell the both boys the whole truth, but remembered his purpose and stayed. Another smile came as he realized how much Jack had grown. Sand weaved together to make a small spell, one to protect them throughout the night and Sandy left as soon as it was set.

On the other side, hidden in the shadows, Pitch smiled. "This was how you've been avoiding my fear."

Flicking his shadows left and right, Pitch set a new plan in motion. Let the lovers have their last night together. He'll rule the lands soon enough.


	10. Into The Night

Sunlight crept over the small cottage in the wood. Most occupants sleeping soundly on the fact that it was last night, last day and then the nightmares over. Except for one. Gothi paced her room quietly, pausing every once and a while to listen for the occupant next door. The silence caused her to pace even faster, or at least try to. A nauseating feeling crawled in her stomach. Normally, their little boy could be heard by her, tossing and turning in a nightmare he never remembers. That was why she was placed next to his room. Gothi always managed to bring him back before it got too far.

And it was the boy's birthday, the night when his nightmares are the worst. She should have heard something by now. Heaving a silent sigh, the elder carefully opened her door. One peek shouldn't hurt. She hobbled over to Hiccup's bedroom.

A soft curse caused her to pause at the door. She pressed her ear closer.

"Darn it Toothless. Did you have to push me so hard?" A happy trill answered him. "Hush bud. We don't want to wake up _Daant_. Or the others."

She assumed he sat on his bed when a soft thump came through the door. Another trill came through, this time in a questioning tone. "Yeah, I'm alright bud. Last night's nightmare was just a bit stronger than usual, that's all."

Gothi gasped, moving away from the door and hobbling downstairs. Stronger nightmare wasn't a good sign. Hiccup sneaking out wasn't either but it was a habit of his to take a walk to clear his mind. That would make the most sense. Either way, the others need to know, quickly.

In a few minutes, all the adults gathered in the living room. Gobber rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with a large yawn. "What are you up to Gothi?"

Black marks quickly formed on the paper in front of her.

"Trouble with Hiccup?" Tooth scratched her head. "What kind of trouble? Did Sandy sense something?"

The golden man smiled brightly, attempting to weave an answer but Gothi's scribbling interrupted. Gobber raised an eyebrow. "He snuck out last night. Do you know why?"

Again Sandy tried to answer but all eyes staid on the elder. She shook her head. More scribblings appeared. "He mentioned his nightmare was worse last night. How did you…"

Gothi cupped a hand around her ear, miming her listening in. "Oh, you overheard him."

Tooth unconsciously hovered a few inches in the air. "But if his nightmare is worse that means HE's getting strong right? And if HE's getting stronger that means the curse is getting stronger. Which means if Hiccup went out last night"

"I was just taking a walk." Everyone jerked around, spotting Hiccup and Toothless hovering at the bottom of the stairs. Sandy noted that the boy's hand gripped the railing slightly tighter. "Who is this 'he' you're talking about?"

The adults, minus Sandy, shared a glance. Gobber sighed and stood up. "Come on lad. Join me at the forge and I'll tell you everything. You're not gonna like it though."

Hiccup bit his lip as he followed. Tooth and Gothi glanced at each other before standing up to start packing. Sandy slammed his palm against his head. He took a deep breath and joined the two women. Lunch had come and gone. Sandy drummed his fingers against his chair. The time to leave was fast approaching and he felt that Hiccup will need to talk to him. A voiceless sigh escaped him.

Gothi and Tooth had left the cottage earlier. They needed to get their stuff back to the castle before them; today was not a day to have time wasted. Sandy jerked to attention when the back door slammed. He briefly spotted green and brown, followed by a black, blur rushing across the house. Another door slammed above him as Gobber appeared in the back door.

"Daft lad ran off on me. I just finished explaining about the arranged marriage when he just"

Sandy abruptly stood up, cutting the blacksmith off. Golden sand blew out of his ears. Gobber lifted both hand and hammer in apology. "What? I thought the lad should know everything. After all it is the last day, and well…"

Sandy rolled his eyes before floating up the stairs. Landing in front of Hiccup's room, Sandy heard the gentle gasps of someone trying to cry quietly. He knocked on the door twice and walked inside. Toothless spotted him, crooning softly. Hiccup laid on his bed, covering his head with a pillow.

Sandy carefully unfurled the boy's hands from the pillow. Placing it to the side, he sat on the bed and began running his fingers through auburn strands. Silence blanketed them for a few minutes. Toothless curled next to his brother, nudging his nose into the boy's ear. Hiccup gave a watery laugh before stretching out a hand, scratching him under the chin.

" _Sendi_?"

Sandy paused his movements to tapped Hiccup's shoulder to show he's listening. Hiccup sat up to face him. "Wha…What's your real name?"

A smile crept on the healer's face. Feeling no need to hide now, he weaved his sands together to spell it out. Hiccup gave a shallow smile as he read it. "Sandy. I guess that's not too different from _Sendi_."

Hiccup pulled his legs closer toward himself. "And—are you really some form of fairy?"

Sandy nodded, weaving another message in his sands. _Are you doubting our love for you?_ Another sigh at the slight flinch. The sands mixed together in a different order. _Our concern, and love was real. We simple didn't want to have you live your life in fear._

Hiccup gave a half smile at the words before looking down at his feet. He looked back up at a gentle touch on his knee. His jaw dropped as Sandy briefly removed his disguise. With a smile of his own, he wrote a new message. _I will not hide any more secrets then. Aunt Dannt's true name is Toothania though most call her Tooth. She's the queen of the fairies and I'm her advisor. When you were born, I came to help your mother and we were also there the day you were presented to court._ He placed a grainy hand against his own heart before placing it on Hiccup's. _Though we are not related by blood, you became our nephew, just as Toothless became your brother. That is no lie._

Hiccup nodded. Sandy tilted his head and continued. _But I don't think that's the real reason you are upset, is it?_

A gulp and a quick shielding of the eyes confirmed that suspicion. Sandy reached over and rubbed the boy's back. Waiting patiently as he always does, Sandy waited for the boy to find the words. "I think that"

"Sandy? Hiccup?" Tooth rushed in, unaware of the golden man's glare. She placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "It's time to leave now. The others are waiting."

Robotically, Hiccup returned the hug. The four joined Gothi and Gobber outside before leaving the cottage. Sandy stayed by the boy's side. The normally exited boy stayed inside a shell, answering only direct questions. Even Toothless remain subdued by staying only on Hiccup's shoulder throughout the trip. Even when they reach the castle, Sandy glanced over in hopes for a familiar fire of adventure only to spot…nothing.

Just like when they left, the small group entered the back door. Only two servants, Snotlout and Jamie, waited for them. Sandy motioned for the other three to follow Snotlout into the ballroom. Taking an arm, He led the boy with Jamie up the second staircase.

Jamie showed them Hiccup's new room—on the third floor next to the library—unlocked it, gave them a short bow and left. Hiccup placed a hand on the wood but the freckled hand refused to move further. His silent guardian wait a few more minutes before gently placing his own on top, nudging the door open. In many ways, the new room was the same as his old one. His books organized exactly as he liked, a small desk littered with drawing utensils, a nice view of the forest, even the small snow globe that he claimed to have found in the woods waited for him by his bed.

Sandy patted Hiccup's head and picked up the regal outfit laid out on the bed. He carefully signed _Would you like me to stay and help? Or do you wish to be alone?_

Two fingers came up. Sandy smiled knowingly before kissing the boy on his forehead. _I'll be back soon to take you down to the ballroom._

Floating out the door, Sandy closed it gently with a sad sigh. Maybe Toothless will help where he cannot. Inside the room, Hiccup slowly changed his outfit while Toothless watched from the bed's canopy. A flicker of fire flared in his chest once he finished. He moved toward the mirror, his eyes falling down to the crown sitting there. Hiccup bit his lip as he placed it on top of his head.

Hiccup sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. The emerald tunic hung loosely on his shoulders, exposing the freckles that run down his neck. His worn breeches were replaced by stiff, formal ones. A cloak wrapped around him, tied underneath the light green collar of his tunic. "At least the colors are similar."

His eyes darted up to the simple, gold crown on his head. He stretched one trembling hand up to touch it before flopping down on the nearby chair. Toothless whined softly as Hiccup's hands covered his face. Flying over, he circled in front of him.

Hiccup slowly sat up, green eyes tinged red, as he patted his leg. He softly scratched the dragonling's head once he landed. "I guess we've got a new place to discover, right bud?"

Toothless nuzzled his face into his brother's chest with a quiet cry. Hiccup bit his lip, giving him a hug. "Yeah, I know. I miss home too."

The two brothers stayed like that for a moment before separating. Toothless licked Hiccup on the nose before flying out to the balcony. Hiccup gave a short laugh as he perched himself on the white railing. "What, you think we should run away?"

Toothless tilted his head as he stared at him. His wings curled around himself, blocking off all vision. Hiccup shook his head. "Whatever suits you buddy."

He turned his body around to face the mirror again. This time, his vision didn't see what the mirror showed. Leaning against one arm, Hiccup thought back on his promise to Jack, made just yesterday. He closed his eyes as the gentle breeze flowed through. Jack's infectious laugh ghosted through the room as well as his icy sent. _Tomorrow night, I'll head over to your house to celebrate your birthday_.

Hiccup felt his bottom lip begin to tremble. He took a deep breath, exhaling shakily. Water started to build up behind his eyes and Hiccup furiously rubbed them. "Okay, clam down now. We have to go meet….a lot of people soon. You can't have a melt-down right now."

Cold, invisible arms wrapped around his shoulders as Jack's voice echoed in his ears. _It's okay to cry if you're hurting._

His last wall finally broke, letting out the emotions that were built up. Hiccup allowed his face to fall into his hands, his tears falling hard but silent. Toothless slowly peeked his head out from his wings. Seeing his brother finally crying, he paced along the railing. After a few minutes passed, Toothless prepared to fly off to cheer him up.

But just as he spread out his wings, strange, black sand swallowed him. Toothless attempted to cry a warning but the sand circled his jaw, silencing him. He spun his head around, spotting and glaring at a large man sitting on the railing with him. A gray finger tapped his mouth. The golden staff sitting next to him started to glow and a small, green orb drifted over to Hiccup.

Hiccup felt an uncanny calm wash over him. Unnoticed by him, a light greenish, black glow radiated from his skin as he sat up. His eyes caught sight of the orb and they slowly went blank. A low growl came from Toothless's throat as the light flashed, causing Hiccup to stand up. His head turned slightly, like he almost heard something and was trying to hear it better, but it returned straight back to the orb.

His hand moved toward the orb, drawn to its glow, but it danced away. Hiccup, hand stuck in the same position, walked forward. Any questions that came to his head disappeared too fast for him to process it as the orb lead him across the room. They both stopped in front of the fireplace.

Pitch chuckled as he flicked his fingers toward the orb. "What an incredibly obedient child you are. If only you knew what was going on."

The glow infected the back of the fireplace, making the wall disappear. "Now, be a good boy and follow the pretty light."

Toothless whined as the man, the orb, and Hiccup walked through the wall. The sands tighten their grip around him as the dragonling hopped off the railing, landing harshly on the ground. He rolled around, trying to get closer to Hiccup and remove the sand. Soft knocking on the door interrupted him. The door opened at his whimper, allowing Sandy to float inside.

Grainy alarm bells danced above his head when he spotted Toothless on the ground. Sandy waved a hand toward him, forcing the black sand to let go. He then created a sand prince with a question mark. Toothless answered his question with a cry and a figure-eight in front of the fireplace.

Hiccup, now halfway up the stairs in the hidden room, barely noticed the moss hanging on the walls. Still captivated by the orb, he blindly followed up into a small room. His footsteps echoed slightly on the marble flooring. In the corner, summoned by Pitch, stood a black, walnut spinning wheel. The orb hovered over to it and merged with the spindle.

Hiccup felt his hand stretched toward the spindle. But just before he touched it, a grainy light burst in front of him. He heard a loud cry from behind him. "Tooth—less?"

His hand drifted away from the spindle as he looked around. But as Hiccup moved to look for his dragon brother, a massive headache smashed into him. He gripped his head, feeling his breathing go out of pattern. Harsh laughter rung around him as his pain increased. One hand reached out like a puppet on a string. Toothless cries grew louder, but since it bounced off the walls Hiccup couldn't tell where he was.

A single finger brushed against the metal spindle. The world around Hiccup began to dissolve and his mind grew fuzzy. His legs gave way beneath him as he saw a black figure draw close to him. Just before the darkness took over, Hiccup felt cold hands pat his head. "What a good boy."

Sandy and Toothless burst through the open doorway. The dragonling shrieked as he attacked the kneeling man. A ball of sand followed him, both slamming into Pitch and tossed him away from Hiccup. Toothless landed next to Hiccup and brushed his nose against him.

Pitch laughed wildly as he stood up. He turned to look at Sandy, eyes glowing like a hungry tiger. "You're too late, I've won."

A blast of purple fire hit him in the face. Toothless spread out his wings with a low growl as Pitch brushed off the ash. He grinned at the helpless dragonling before letting his sands swallow him. His laugh reverberated around the room. Only when silence settled did Sandy hovered over to Hiccup.

Softly patting Toothless, Sandy knelt down to brush his fingers against Hiccup's forehead. Bright, cheerful fireworks burst in the night sky, unaware of the still figures in the room. Sandy scooped Hiccup into his arms and transferred him into the nearby bed. Sand wove into the air, symbols hanging in the air as Sandy preformed his magic. As expected, the spell didn't wake the boy but the sands did form into an image. Sandy laughed silently as he recognized both Hiccup and Jack sleeping together. _Tomorrow night I'll visit you_.

His face morphed into curiosity and horror when Sandy heard those words. He assumed Jack was at the castle, hiding probably but nearby. But if he actually attempted to keep his promise and went into the woods... Sandy motioned Toothless closer, pulling off the small bag on his neck. He wove his sands into a message and tied the spell on the bag.

The bag was slipped over Toothless's neck, who cried in question. Golden sand lit the room as Sandy talked. _Find Jack. Bring him here. I keep others safe._

Green eyes blinked slowly in understanding before Toothless glided out the window. No one notice a black dot streaking over the stars. Sandy waited for the dragonling to gain some distance before weaving another spell. The golden sand swirled around him gently like a spider-web. Crowds of people below him subtly rubbed their eyes while others attempted to cover yawns. Those sitting at the edges of the circle fell victim first, heads dropping onto tables. Slowly the spell started to infect its way into the center of the room.

Stoick, Valka, and North succumbed last, unaware of the glittering sand, all that was left of Sandy. In his current state, he watched black thorns curled over the palace walls, stopped by his circle of protection, North snoring rather loudly on his table, and the black smudge against the dark night fly away from him.


	11. In The Dark of The Night

Jack groaned as his consciousness slowly returned. A throbbing in his head made it hard to think but he could slightly make out the noises of the wind. His hands started to move to rub the ache, until their movements got restricted. Ice-blue eyes snapped open into the darkness around him. Dark sand snaked around his hands. Jack glared at the sand, focusing his ice on it. But it just made the room around him colder.

"What's the matter Jack? Missing a certain prince?"

Jack glared at the thin, dark man appearing in the corner of the room. He purposely shoved the feeling of déjà vu to the corner of his brain before replaying. "Oh, nothing's the matter. I just love having my hands encased with stuff I can't freeze. You must give me the recipe for it."

The man laughed teleporting right behind the boy, just for fun. "Oh it's quite easy…for me at least. Spread a harmless little rumor about a king, let it boil for a few months, sprinkle in unbreakable cure, allow it to simmer for a few years and presto" he smirked at the glaring boy. "instant cuffs, impenetrable from winter attacks."

Heat from Jack's anger flowed in his veins, counteracting the cold that he was emitting. The man ignored it. "Ah forgive me. I don't think I properly introduced myself. Pitch Black" He made a sweeping bow. "at your service."

"Pleasure."

Pitch stood up, smirking at the prince. "Now then. I'm afraid that I can't stay long, a world to rule and all that, but I assure you that"

"Where's Hiccup?"

His smirk turned predatorily. "Hiccup? Haven't the slightest idea of who you're speaking of."

Jack growled, yanking the chains to get closer to the man. "Where is he?"

"Ah, the young boy you met in the woods, of course. Silly me for forget such an important detail. I'm afraid to admit that he's not here."

Jack rolled his eyes. "If you've hurt him I swear"

"My dear prince you insult me." Pitch placed a hand over his heart with mocking shock. "I would never hurt the child. He's much more useful to me unharmed anyhow."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

A green portal swirled in front of the prince. "See for yourself, Hiccup unharmed, unmoving, and unaware of the world."

Relief washed over Jack as he saw Hiccup. His gaze noted the crown on top of the boy's head but refused to sink in as he scanned for any hint of injury. True to his word, Pitch hadn't harmed him. The portal disappeared as a golden staff swiped through it.

"I wouldn't expect him to help you though, winter prince."

Jack scoffed at the idea. "As if you have any command over him. As soon as he figures out where I am, I have no doubt that..." A single word, one which Jack ignored at first, came rushing into his mind. _Unaware_.

Pitch grinned as the boy figured it out. "Poor Jack. Didn't you know? Back when you're _precious_ Hiccup was born I left a little present for him. Sixteen years of peace and growth, only to fall into an endless sleep." He used his staff to lift the prince's head. A disembodied voice echoed through the chamber.

 _A happy life you'll live with happiness and joy_

 _But when you reach sixteen_

 _Then the fun begins,_

 _For the sun will not set, nor another hour pass_

 _Until you prick your finger on a spinning wheel_

 _And death becomes your friend._

"Granted an annoying little pixie altered my original spell but the effect remains the same." Pitch backed up, eyes lighting up with glee. "Instead of death, which I originally intended, you precious love now sleeps for all eternity. And nothing can wake him."

Hysterical laughter echoed as black sand covered Pitch, taking him far away from Jack and into the world. His reign had just begun.

Jack's head dropped to his head, tears squeezing out of tightly closed eyes. He bit the inside of his lips. What can he do?

Frustrated, he slammed his body away from his chains, attempting to yank it out of the wall. Jack growled before focusing his attention on creating ice. Blueish-white light broke through the cuffs, creating a spotted pattern on the cave wall. The room's temperature dropped quickly. Jack's breathing grew heavier.

His body slumped forward, energy spent. Leaning his forehead against the wall, Jack dared a glance to his hands. He gave a soulless laugh. "Still stuck."

His eyes glanced over toward the unguarded entrance. "Confident enough in the cuffs not to place guards. How much power does he have?"

Jack slowly stood up. This time he looked over to where the chains were connected with the wall. His lips tightened into a thin line. "Okay. Okay. Let's try this."

Eyes closing again, Jack froze the area once again. But this time, the frost escaped through his legs. They crawled up the wall to gather around the black anchor. Jack gritted his teeth, forcing the ice into the small cracks of the wall. He braced himself once again. He inhaled sharply and yanked hard.

Jack stumbled forward as the chains suddenly slackened. They weren't broken, but thankfully that piece of the wall was. Jack slowly moved toward the entrance and peeked around the corners. Nothing but darkness in either direction. "And still no guards. Is this guy insane or what?"

Awkwardly he maneuvered the rubble off the ground before stepping into the hall. His eyes darted left, then right. "Okay. If I was an insane psychopath, which direction would I leave the exit?"

He debated in silence for a few minutes before a crash echoed in from the right. Jack leapt to the left and ran. Following the path, he silently exhaled in relief that no more turns appeared. The path opened up to a large chamber with a weird well in the center. Jack observed the swirling black water for a minute. A slight shiver escaped him before he turn to observe the three openings on the far wall. This time, an audible groan escaped him. I hate mazes.

Just as he started to do _Enny Meeny Minny Moe_ to pick, a purple blast lit up the dark. Jack smiled as a familiar black blur zoomed out of the center tunnel. "Toothless."

The dragonling cried happily, flying over to rub his head on Jack's cheek. The boy chuckled. "It's good to see you too."

Toothless saw the black cuffs as he pulled away. Two quick fire blasts broke them long enough for Jack to slip his hands out. He rubbed them together. "Thanks bud."

Seeking comfort, Jack touched his necklace through his shirt. A soft thing of warmth tickled his fingers. Jack bit his lip. "Okay Toothless. We have to get out of here."

He moved to leave when a laugh echoed throughout the room. "What's the matter Jack? I thought you enjoyed a good prank."

"Yeah, it's great. Especially when my life's in the line."

Three black horses formed in front of him, one from each entrance. A snort from behind him announced the fourth. Toothless screeched out a warning as the four horses closed in on them. "And you have a little helper. Isn't this marvelous."

Toothless jumped into the air as Jack lowered his body into a fighting stance. "You take the two on the left and I'll take the two on the right?"

The winter prince exploded into motion, diving forward as ice crackled on his hands. One snaked out on the right and landing on a leg. The horse neighed as one of its hind feet stopped working. Jack jumped out of his roll, pivoting on one foot with a snarl on his lips.

Toothless raced to the ceiling. Using the darkness to his advantage, the dragonling waited for one of the horses to glide up to him. He kept his mouth closed as he built up his fire. The horse came inches from his hiding spot when he struck. It barely had any time to cry out as the horse exploded into black sand. Another cry echoed as Jack launched an icicle at another.

The remaining two horses began circling the two, forcing Jack and Toothless toward the middle. Both growled at the black wall. Jack dropped to the ground. Ice crackled away from him as it covered the ground. Toothless fired his strongest fire blast at it. Steam hissed as the entire cave became foggy. It disappeared slightly to reveal an empty room.

Jack and Toothless flew down a corridor; Jack praying that it's the right one as Toothless randomly shot out light. Small cuts appeared on Jack's arm as he noticed a few corners a bit too late. His cold winds ruffled his hair as he slammed into another wall. Toothless purred slightly in concern. "I'm okay. I'm okay."

Something gritty echoed behind them. Putting on a burst of speed, Jack followed Toothless, who had begun to fly closer toward the celling. Jack built up some of his power and shot it over his shoulder. A surprised cry sounded behind him.

Toothless suddenly shot straight up into the rocks above. Jack gulped before preforming his own 90 degree turn up. A narrow opening appeared in front of him. Nervously, Jack blocked the path with an ice shield as he escaped. He really hoped that Toothless knows where they're going. The darkness enveloped them, almost to the point of crushing.

Jack felt himself beginning to feel claustrophobic when a narrow patch of light appeared. The pair exploded at of the entrance. Quickly turning around, Jack used both hands to fire another ice shield. Absolutely no way is he going to let those things out. Once finished, he collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

Toothless cooed softly as he landed on the boy's lap. He rubbed his head against the blue vest. Jack stroked the dragonling's head. "I'll be fine. Just a bit tired."

"And what are you doing with this thing?" A finger nudged the bag around Toothless's neck. It glowed softly as the message activated.

 _It's been a long time Jack._ The winter prince gasped slightly at the golden figure formed in front of him. _You have grown up well but I cannot stay long. Already, Pitch has begun his attack and you must fight to protect Hiccup. You have fought him before, back when you were young. Use your connection with Hiccup, draw on his gift and your own, and fight. Also, don't forget to call your horse; he's quite worried._

Jack laughed softly as the sand drifted away. "Nice one Sandy. You have to teach me how to do that."

He cradled Toothless in his arm and stood up. Putting his fingers to his mouth, Jack gave an ear-splitting whistle.


	12. An Icy End

Pitch snarled. His thorns haven't even made a dent in the shield. Slamming his staff against the thing did nothing except to produce a few golden sparks before fading back to invisibility. Curse Sandy and his…his…accursed sand.

Pivoting on one foot, Pitch stormed away from the wall. He ducked through his branches, grumbling. A black sand mare waited for him at the edge of his forest. "Ah. What are you doing here?"

The mare shook her head before stamping her hove twice. "He WHAT!?"

Another shake as she dissolved her form to create a portal. Inside showed an annoyingly familiar white-hair prince on top of a horse. His arms cradled a black dragonling, green eyes staring straight at him. A blast of purple plasma disrupted the image.

Pitch growled. "So, the little princeling has a little pet does he?" He tapped his staff against the ground. A sly smile crept on his lips as he examined the green orb. "Perhaps I can use that to my advantage."

Laughing, the shadow man slipped into the darkness, chanting underneath his breath.

Jack leaned against his horse. "Faster buddy. Faster!" Bunny snorted but refrained from slapping the boy. Toothless glared at the darkness around them from his perch on Jack's shoulder. Every now and again the hiss of his plasma broke through the silence as the trio rushed back to the palace.

He was finding it hard to swallow. His hands trembled against Bunny's neck, who whined in concern. He can't do this. A flash of phantom pain sparked through his back at the thought of the man who kidnapped him. There's no way he could do it alone. Toothless tapped his tail against Jack's cheek.

Jack shook his head. "Right. Focus. Get to the castle."

He glanced up to the looming towers. The soft thud of Bunny's hooves changed to sharp clicking as they finally reached the drawbridge. A set of goosebumps ran up Jack's arm. The air felt…too silent, too still.

Bunny paused at Jack's gentle tug. He slipped off the saddle as Toothless jumped into the air. Branches of thorns crisscrossed the entire bridge, only a tiny crawl-space cleared. "Toothless. Think you can burn this?"

Said dragonling glared at the prince before building up his strongest blast. Jack covered his eyes as the heat brushed past his face. It popped and sizzled for a few seconds before puffing up into black smoke. Both animals cried out, not a single branch got burnt, not even a black mark. Jack swallowed.

"Okay. Maybe I can crawl through and get through."

Both animals cried in alarm at the comment. No that was not a good idea. Jack growled. "But we need a way in."

Toothless cried once more before flying down to hover in front of the opening. "You'll go through it instead?"

The dragonling nodded and went inside before Jack could say anything. He sighed but smiled slightly. His eyes glanced back behind him, scanning the shadows nervously. Hiccup's necklace pulsed with warmth as he traced the edges of it. A soothing wave worked its way up his arm.

Bunny jerked his head up, ears twitching back and forth. Something clacked in the darkness. He snorted and nibbled his partner's arm to grab his attention. It took a few seconds but the sound returned, louder than before. Jack narrowed his eyes.

Pulling his winds around him, the winter prince hovered in the air. He tipped his head slightly. When nothing else came from the darkness, Jack flew up higher. With his attention drawn to the forest he couldn't noticed the darker streak of black from the side. He grunted as it slammed into his right side. His winds scrambled to realign themselves underneath as he tumbled down. They caught him just before he fell off the bridge.

Bunny nickered as another shot came out from the other direction. Blood pounded in Jack's ears as he shot up into the air. His eyes darted all around, dodging everything he could see. Only when a near miss passed his face did Jack discover what attacked him, black sand. Wind whistled as he dived, avoiding another attack. He dared a glanced at Bunny. A black horse, similar to those he fought in the caves, attacked him. Nothing that could lead to permeant damage but stopping him from helping.

Something smacked in the middle of his back. He grunted in pain as the black sand wrapped around him. Disoriented as he was, Jack didn't fight back until the sand managed to cover him up to his elbows. Panic squirmed in his stomach as he desperately tried to dislodge the sand's hold.

 _Sush. Don't you want to see your princeling?_ Jack shuddered at the honeyed words whispered in his ear.

"One, I don't know who you're talking about. Two" He jerked his arms around. "I really doubt that I want to go where you're taking me."

The voice laughed. _Oh you know who I speak of. The young Hiccup asleep at the castle._

Jack snarled, letting his ice buildup in his hands. "Okay maybe you do know. But there's no way in **hell** that I'm going with you!"

 _Didn't your father teach you any manners?_ Jack hissed as the sand tightened its hold. _I guess I must teach you in his stead._

A barely audible snap broke the air, causing Jack to bite his lip. The sand had broken a rib. Jack's vision wavered, blurring out at the edges. _Stop resisting. Sleep._

He shook his head with a growl. Not on his watch. But the movement caused him to groan. If the world could stop spinning that would be great.

A vaguely familiar whining echoed in the air. Another blast hit him on the back, causing the sand to slow if not stop completely. Jack blinked quickly at a black shadow that shot in front of him. Toothless. Green eyes bored into his, clearly stating you better get out of this or so help me I'll kill you myself. Jack weakly chuckled "Didn't know you cared?" His eyelids closed on their own and Jack slipped into unconsciousness.

 _Jack?_ His fingers twitched at that voice. Who was—

 _Jack!_ Hiccup?

 _I'm scared Jack._ I'm here Hiccup. Just give me a few minutes.

Warm fingers ghosted over his hand, squeezing gently. _Take this and hurry. I've never really liked the dark._

Jack's necklace heated up. The heat moved through his body down to his arms, gathering up his last dregs of power. His hand opened, his fingers curled into cup shape. Blue-white light swirled around his fingers. The shadowy sand shrank back slightly. The light continued to grow stronger as it compacted, forcing the shadows to back away further. Soon not a trace of it could be found touching Jack, but his winds kept him upright.

Ice-blue eyes shot open. Jack's arm rose, aiming it at the heart of the shadows. "You lose _Podacha_."

Pitch's eyes widen as he attempted to escape, but a few well-aimed plasma shots kept him in the air. He glared at the dragonling, defiance dancing in his eyes, before another high-pitched whine caught his attention. His head barely had time to turn around before his chest shuddered from a sudden impact and the item lodged itself into the core of his being.

Jack yanked his arm out of the sand. His eyes connected with wide golden ones, not even a hint of remose could be found in his bones. Kicking his winds faster, Jack sped away from the bomb with only seconds to spare.

A solid wave of air twisted around. Even Jack, who lived as a human ice pack, shivered as the wave passed him. Both animals cried in surprise as the hide their eyes from the light above. Any sight of the shadowy man disappeared in the ice as it danced in the winds. Ice crawled on the thorny branches as they wilted lower. Jack smirked as the blast diminished. Hiccup was safe.


	13. One Last Dance

Jack nearly fell back to the ground as his winds disappeared. He stumbled as his feet touched the ground, almost falling into the forest of thorns when Bunny reached out his neck. Jack scratched his neck while he leaned on him. "Thanks boy."

His arms shook as he pulled himself up into the saddle. Bunny fidgeted a bit when Jack collapsed forward but calmed as he stroked him. "It's okay boy. I'm okay."

Slowly pushing himself straight up, Jack whistled at Toothless. "Come on buddy. Let's go find Hiccup."

The dragonling glided over to perch himself on Jack's head. He curled up, white hairs tickling his wings, as Jack clicked Bunny forward. The strange trio maneuvered their way across the bridge, dodging low-hanging branches. Every now and again, Bunny would stop and let Jack cut them a path. Toothless would help out by burning away the thorns that came to close.

Soon they made it inside the castle, where Jack gave a quiet whistle. Everywhere he looked, he found a sleeping body. The most notable ones though were King Stoick and his queen holding hands on their thrones while his Father snored loudly on the nearby table. Jack chuckled as he gently pushed a nearby noble onto the floor. Bunny snorted and shook his mane.

"Okay, okay. I get the hint." Jack slide out of the saddle, one hand on Bunny's shoulder. "Still funny though."

He softly poked Toothless. "Okay you silly lizard. I need you to guide me to Hiccup."

The dragonling snorted but flew off his head. He guided horse and master over to the grand staircase. Jack left Bunny there, with promises to bring plenty of carrots later, and took the steps two at a time. Toothless circled over his head once before gliding off a small hallway. The two continue walking until Toothless paused in front of the far door.

Jack groaned when he opened the door, the stairs mocking his inability to fly at the moment. A cry from Toothless, already hiding around the bend, reminded him why he was moving and Jack started to climb. They continued to wind upward, only stopping to let either Jack or Toothless rest. Jack kept his eyes down, focusing on staying upright, when Toothless cried at him.

Right in front of him stood an open door. Jack rushed forward into the empty room. Toothless hurried over to the fireplace and began forming figure-eights in front of it. "Hiccup went through there?"

If a dragon could roll their eyes, Jack swore that's what he did. He raised his hands. "I'm not doubting you."

Jack started to run his hands over the mantle, seeing if he could find a switch. His search turning up nothing, he moved to inside the fireplace. A single brick yielded and Jack flailed back as the wall disappeared. He sighed. "Seriously, why are there so many stairs in this place?"

Toothless landed on his shoulder, softly crying in his ear, as Jack climbed. He scratched the dragonling under the chin. "Don't worry buddy, I'm not stopping."

They reached the final door quickly, for which Jack was grateful for. He turned the knob as Toothless loosely wrapped his tail around Jack's neck. Inside, they found a small room with a black, wal-nut spinning wheel hiding in a corner, a large balcony, and Hiccup sleeping soundly on a blue bed.

Toothless jumped off Jack as he rushed over to the bed. He hovered briefly before perching himself on the wheel, watching Jack's every movement. Jack sighed in relief once he saw Hiccup's chest raising and falling softly. He brushed a few strands of hair away from his face, tucking them behind his ear. His knees finally threatening to give up on him, Jack sat on the edge of the bed as his hand searched for Hiccup's.

Jack leaned forward to press his lips against Hiccup's. His other hand cupped the back of Hiccup's head and pulled him closer slightly. Time fell away as he kept their lips locked together. Slowly pulling away, Jack closed his eyes and turned away, his hand trembling against Hiccup's. He didn't see a pair of green eyes blink open.

His body froze when he felt a gentle squeeze. "Evening Snowflake."

Hiccup laughed softly as Jack threw his freezing arms around his neck. He buried his face into Jack's jacket, inhaling the unique smell of snow and evergreens that made up Jack. His fingers curled into Jack's hair when he felt a few drips of water hit his skin. "Welcome back, dragon freak."

The two stayed like that for a few minutes, eyes closed with small smiles. However, their content spell was broken when a shrill cry rang. They parted with small chuckles as an angry dragonling flew over their heads. Hiccup lifted up an arm to let him land before scratching him on the head. "Sorry Toothless."

Toothless stayed aloof for a few more seconds, just to let them know how upset he was, before he nuzzled his head on Hiccup's face. He laughed at the sensation. Jack looked out the balcony as he felt the wind rose. Groans, as well as a very loud snort, came through the room. Hiccup shivered slightly until he felt Jack's hand on his shoulder.

"Isn't there supposed to be a party you need to be at?"

Sandy hovered in the grand hall, his sands gathering around him. Through the windows, he saw the forest of thorns wither and fall to the ground. He smiled as he flew over to where Tooth and the others were. She mumbled as he shook her shoulder. "Just a few more minutes."

Bells chimed as he laughed, shaking her a bit harder. Tooth rubbed her eyes as she sat up and she covered a yawn. "What happened?"

Sandy started to explain but they both jumped as something large smacked the ground. They searched for the sound but doubled over in laughter. North shook his head as he pushed himself off the ground, his chair lying sideways a few feet away from him. He rubbed his head. "Did something happen?"

Tooth wiped away a tear. "Other than you falling, I have no idea what happened." She hovered over with Sandy to pull him up. Once he was up, something nudged his back. The three turn to spot Bunny, still saddled and looking slightly worn out. North touched the slightly charred and warm blanket.

"This is defiantly not what I was expecting tonight." Valka had joined them, Stoick standing not far behind.

North's eyes widened as he began searching the room, observing those slowly waking up. "Now where are you hiding?"

Sandy tugged on his sleeves, shaking his head with a small laugh. Using his sands, he explained what happened before everyone fell asleep. He had just reached the end when laughter erupted above them along with a loud "OW!" followed with "No, bad dragon. Bad dragon! Don't you do that again."

Tooth and Sandy looked at each other, grinning wildly. "Toothless."

On the balcony over the thrones, Jack rushed passed the pillars followed by Toothless firing little purple balls of fire. Parts of his usually white hair were singed. He rose off the ground and moved toward the ceiling. "Seriously Hic. Call him off!"

Valka gasped quietly once Hiccup finally walked into the opening. One hand covered his mouth, most likely to cover his laughter, as the other was held in the air. "Okay buddy. You can stop teasing him now."

The dragonling fire one last shot before he perched himself on Hiccup's arm. He purred while Hiccup scratched him under the chin. Jack landed back on the ground with a glare. "He chases me around, shots lightning at me, and you reward him?"

"Oh relax Jack it was funny."

"Hey, you weren't the one that had to fight a giant dragon."

"True, but I'm also not the one who thought it would be a good idea to fly, face-first into a roaring fire."

Hiccup laughed at Jack's annoyed expression as the two boys continued walking. They had just reached the top of the staircase when Hiccup glanced to the right. His tanned face paled right before he dived behind a pillar. Jack took two steps down the stairs before he realized that Hiccup wasn't with him.

He hovered back towards him. "Ummm, everything okay Hic?"

A small fist punched him in the arm. "Do I **look** okay?"

"Okay, okay, not fine." Jack rubbed his arm. "But didn't you already come through here?"

"We came through the back. _Sen_ , no um, Sandy was about to come get me when….all of this happened."

Jack jerked his head toward the great hall. "Still don't you want to"

"Of course I want to. It's just" Toothless jumped into the air as Hiccup paused. "What am I supposed to do in this situation?"

"Currently you just have to walk down the stairs."

"You do realize that the biggest crowd I've been in front of numbered five for my entire life? There are way too many people out there."

Jack crossed his arms, barely a few inches off the ground, as he closed his eyes. Toothless landed on his head and stared down at him. His father chuckled once he opened his eyes again, a familiar glint glowing.

"Jack, what are you thinking?"

The white-haired prince said nothing as he held out one hand, a mischievous smile growing. Snow gathered around in his palm, forming a tight ball.

"You wouldn't."

Jack jumped backward and tossed the snowball straight at him. Hiccup stumbled back into view, snow splattered over his face. He wiped it up, his own mischievous smile growing. Toothless circled around Jack as they watched him stand up.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that." Mock snowballs appeared in his hands. Two of them scattered on the ceiling as Jack dodged down. The Frost Prince glided down the stairs with the dragonling, followed by an attacking Hiccup.

"You are not getting away from me snowflake"

Jack flipped over to stick out his tongue. "Are you sure about that dragon freak?"

"Oh Toothless." Hiccup smirked at Jack's slight panic. He traced a small circle in the air. "Round-up time."

The dragonling's plasma hissed behind retracted teeth forcing Jack to fly lower in order to dodge, unaware of Hiccup lining up his shot. The light burst jolted him through the air to land with a huff in his father's hug. Hiccup laughed as Toothless landed on his brother's shoulder.

Jack attempted to glare at him but a smile twitched at the sides of his mouth when he saw Hiccup's morph when he noticed where he was. "Got you down the stairs."

A loud smack echoed as Hiccup slammed his head into his palm. North chuckled as he lowered his son to the ground. "Now, now Jack. The poor boy has been through enough."

Jack rolled his eyes at his father but hovered over to Hiccup to place a cold hand on his shoulder. "You were freaking yourself out. What did you expect me to do?"

"Defiantly did not expect a snowball fight though." Despite his words, Hiccup started to smirk.

"Well, I could have froze the entire place over and we could have ridden off into the sunset."

At this Hiccup actually laughed. "Sure we would have. Until _Daan_ -Tooth figured out where we were and dragged us back here."

Jack narrowed his eyes slightly. "Wait how did you know Tooth?"

"She was, wait. How do you know Tooth?"

The boys, and Toothless, jumped as a booming belly laugh sounded. North walked up to the boys and slapped their backs. Hiccup's legs almost buckled from the force. "And here I thought it would take you two **weeks** to get adjusted to one another. Turns out that instead you two discovered each other without our help."

Hiccup jerked a thumb towards North, raising one eyebrow in question. Jack smirked with a mock bow. "Hiccup met my father King North." He turned toward his father. "And what did you mean by we would need time to adjust?"

A grainy hand tapped Hiccup's arm and he turned to face Sandy's happy smile. He motioned the boy to follow him over toward Tooth. Slowly obeying, Hiccup looked over to the two others next to her. He bit the inside of his lip at them, surprised that he felt like he should know him. Tooth gave him a small hug. "Go talk to them sweetie. They've been waiting a long time to meet you."

Toothless purred softly in his ear as Hiccup took the last few steps up to the two. He guessed that they were probably royalty due to the fact they both had crowns on. Stopping an arm's length away he took a deep breath. "Should I…know you?"

Hiccup flinched at the sudden murmurs coming from the nobles. Obviously he said something he shouldn't have. But before he could apologize, the lady enveloped him into a hug. "No. You were only a babe when you left."

His heart rose to his mouth as she pulled back to run her fingers through his hair. "But a mother never forgets."

Hiccup's jaw dropped as his gazed danced from the woman's…his mother's face to the man beside her…his father. His father slowly placed a hand on his shoulder when he still didn't move. "Are you alright Hiccup?"

They both pulled back slightly as the prince chuckled, attempting to hide it by biting his lip. It slowly grew into steady laughter with quiet tears hiding in the corner of his eye. All the adults looked toward each other then back to the laughing prince. Only Jack really understood what was going on in his head. He quietly snuck around his father to talk to Sandy. Sandy nodded softly before the two created a cover around the family.

Valka noted the frosty, sand barrier wrap around them as she looked toward her son. He was slowly calming down, wiping tears from his eyes. A toothy smile appeared on his face as he hugged his shocked mother. "I'll be alright. It's just I never expected that…"

Valka shushed her son, carefully returning the hug. "We truly sorry. I wish we could have seen you grow up. But you were only in danger here."

Stoick slowly lowered himself down to join the hug. "Welcome home son."

Toothless, having remained silent up to now, forced himself into the trio, causing a laugh out of his brother. Hiccup gently rapped against their cocoon. Jack walked over to the boy once he helped dropped the barrier. "Everything good now?"

"Couldn't be better." Hiccup motioned toward his parents. "Jack met my parents."

He laughed at Jack's shocked look, which slowly turned into a grin. "Perfect."

Stoick and North shared a knowing look before yelling out to the crowd to begin the feast. Tooth and Valka tackled the lost prince, much to his dismay. Jack laughed, motioning for Toothless to follow him and talked a bit with Sandy as they walked over to the food. Happy laughter echoed around the great hall. A few hours later, Hiccup wandered through the crowd with his father's drunken singing in the background.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jack hovered above the boy, his face upside down.

Hiccup laughed at the sight. Jack smirked, lighting back down on the ground. The two boys walked over toward a corner of the room. "Seriously though. You okay?"

Hiccup surprised him with a soft kiss to the cheek. "I'm great. Besides Sandy told me that I was to be married to a young prince of the northlands. And he had a prankster personality but was a really kind soul." He smirked at the slightly shocked face. "Sound familiar."

Two cold arms wrapped around his hips, pulling Hiccup closer to Jack as the winter prince kissed him gently. Jack's necklace twinkled slightly between them while the party continued around them. Tonight couldn't have been more perfect.


End file.
